Remember me
by zelda-chic04
Summary: InuYasha is a man who lives by himself and cares for no one. One night a huge storm comes and brings an unexpectected vistior. This event changes their lives forever
1. Chapter 1: Loneliness no more

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha.  
  
Remember me  
  
Chapter 1: Loneliness no more  
  
CRASH! BANG! Thunder cracked outside as the rain thrashed against the windows. The storm was raging outside making the tree branches and other debris fly around and crash into the ground. He sat by his fireplace trying to concentrate on his book. Lighting kept flashing through the windows and the thunder kept roaring. Without warning, a massive crack came from outside and made the lights go out.  
  
"Oh sh!t" He yelled out slamming his book on the ground.  
  
His name was InuYasha. He was a sword and web page designer for the local company named Intakisho. InuYasha likes to read and always wants to be alone. He didn't have the best family life. His mom died when he was young and then when he was in his teens his father died and was left in the care of his older half brother, Sesshomaru. He was constantly put down and beat by Sesshomaru. Now at the age of twenty-five, InuYasha lives by himself near the local beach and desires not to have any relationships with women.  
  
The rain kept slamming into the side of the house and lightening was flashing into the now dark house. InuYasha got up and tried to feel his way around. The only light now was the very dim fire in the fireplace and a small light coming from the covered up day light.  
  
"Feh, since I can't read, I misewell do something else." InuYasha made it to the window of his house that was looking onto the beach. He really couldn't see much from the rain sliding down and continually pounding on the window.  
  
Relaxingly he watched outside of what he could see. Out of the corner of his eye, InuYasha saw a bright green object appear. He couldn't make out what it was so he grabbed his raincoat and boots and ran outside. InuYasha jumped off his porch and saw that it was a human figure. He ran quicker and approached the badly beaten body. The person was lying on their stomach so InuYasha carefully moved it onto its back. It was a beautiful young woman, despite the bruises and cuts, with long black hair and expensive looking clothes on. InuYasha didn't want to be heartless, regardless of his grumpy attitude, so he picked up the woman and ran back inside.  
  
When InuYasha went back inside the house the power was still off, but the slight fire gave a small helping of heat. InuYasha laid the girl on the small area rug in front of the fireplace while he put more logs on the fire to heat up the house more. He got up and looked down at the mysterious person. She was soaked from head to toe and still had bits of seaweed and sand on her clothes. InuYasha walked over to his small hallway closet and pulled out a couple blankets and pillows. He went back over to where she was and noticed that she began to gradually move. Rushingly, InuYasha went over to the woman and placed the blankets on her to warm her up.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked around. She saw the fire in the fireplace and then the face of a guy she didn't know. InuYasha saw a scared look in her face and tightened the blankets on her. She looked at him confused. "Wh...where...wh where am I?" She asked in a low tone.  
  
InuYasha moved from his kneeling position and sat on the couch. "You're in my house, which is near the beach in Sagawa."  
  
"Oh, who are you?"  
  
"I am InuYasha Takashi, and you would be?"  
  
"I...I..." The girl began to think. "I don't know."  
  
InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever! Quit pulling my leg, what's your name?!"  
  
InuYasha's booming voice scared the woman. "I DON'T KNOW! I don't remember anything."  
  
"Well....that's a start I guess. You want some green tea or something to help you warm up?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Very well. I'm assuming since you're soaked that you want some warm clothes, or even a shower."  
  
"I guess..."  
  
InuYasha rolled his eyes again and sighed. He went into his small kitchen and got a mug and a tea bag. He filled the mug with water and put it in the microwave. Coldly InuYasha walked over to his bedroom and pulled out an oversized red sweat shirt and sweat pants. He went over to the girl and threw the clothes down at her feet.  
  
"Here, wear these. Just as long as I get them back after you leave." InuYasha selfishly said.  
  
The woman looked at InuYasha in puzzlement. "Ok, I guess."  
  
"You can change in the bathroom." InuYasha pointed to a small door to the left of his bedroom door. The woman got up and slowly walked to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she came out holding her damp clothes.  
  
"What do you want me to do with these?" She quietly asked.  
  
"Here. I can wash and dry them for you." InuYasha walked over to where she was and took the clothes. He opened up a pair of sliding doors and reveled a washer and dryer. InuYasha threw the clothes into the washer and started it up. After shutting the doors InuYasha found a sleeping woman on his couch. 'Oh boy. This is gonna be the first time a woman has ever slept in my house.' He walked over to her and picked her up from her sleeping position.  
  
The woman woke up and freaked. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"  
  
InuYasha covered her mouth hoping the neighbors didn't hear her shrilling scream. "SHUT UP! I'm letting you sleep in my room, since you are a guest and a woman."  
  
InuYasha went into his room and undid his covers on his bed. He laid the woman and covered her up with the blankets. "Just to let you that this is the one and only time I'm gonna do this." 


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening love

***Author's note***: I have realized in the previous chapter that I mentioned that InuYasha used the Mircowave and washer/dryer. I have failed to mention that the power went back on^_^ Sorry for all of you that was confused!  
  
LaTeR dAyZ!!!  
  
~Zelda-chic04  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
Remember me  
  
Chapter 2: Awakening love  
  
InuYasha stood in the doorway as he watch the unknown woman sleep in his bed. One half of him wanted to throw her out of his house, but the other half of him wanted to do everything he could for her. InuYasha quietly shut the door and pulled out a sleeping bag and extra pillow for himself. He spread the sleeping bag onto the couch and adjusted the pillow to his comfort.  
  
The next morning InuYasha woke up to the new morning sun glaring into his eyes. He rolled off of the couch and fell onto his hardwood floor. "Dang it! Stupid sun!" InuYasha complained while rubbing the sleepies out of his eyes. Today was his one day off a week and he wanted to sleep in, but the sun wanted to have some fun and woke him up.  
  
InuYasha grumbled and moaned as he slowly rolled up his sleeping bag and put it and the pillow away in the closet. He walked by his bedroom door and wondered if the woman was up yet. He didn't want to be rude so InuYasha just put his ear up to the door. All there was to hear was the soft breathing of a soundly sleeping woman. InuYasha yawned and walked over to the kitchen to start his coffee maker. He pressed the 'start' button and walked onto his porch. InuYasha saw the morning paper on the ground and picked it up while smelling the fresh ocean breeze. Looking around InuYasha saw some tree branches and debris lying around and noticed his neighbors already beginning the clean up project. The neighbors waved to InuYasha and he just waved back while opening up the door to his house.  
  
InuYasha walked past the burned out fireplace and threw the newspaper onto the countertop. He walked around the bar eating area to get his now ready coffee. Slowly, InuYasha poured the brown 'pick me up' and sat on one of the stools. He grabbed the paper and began to read it while sipping his coffee. The news was startling to InuYasha as he spit his coffee out. He slammed his cup down and began to read further.  
  
"During last night's storm, Kagome Higurashi, the Vice President of the Taisho Corporation, suddenly disappeared when she and Shippo Fauka went on a supposed 'boating trip' and turned up missing that night. Ms. Higrashi and Mr. Fauka are greatly missed by their friends and loved ones. If you have any information of the twos whereabouts, please call 1-800-555-4365." InuYasha read to himself.  
  
He looked at the two pictures and saw one was of a young woman and the other of a male. The woman's picture was of much similarity to the mystery woman he found. InuYasha looked closer and compared the details. Besides the cuts and bruises, that woman he found IS Kagome Higurashi from that Taisho corp. InuYasha looked away from the girl's pictured and focused on the man's. The man had short red hair that was put back into a ponytail. He wore a teal blue sporting vest and a long sleeve navy blue shirt underneath. To InuYasha the guy wasn't that bad looking; a bit childish though.  
  
InuYasha set the newspaper down when he saw the woman walk out of his room and towards the kitchen. He turned toward her and greeted her.  
  
"Good morning Kagome, or should I call you Ms. Higurashi."  
  
The lady stood confused. "Kagome? Who's that?"  
  
"It's you stupid. That's your name KA-GO-ME!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh? So is it your name or not?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess you can call me that."  
  
"So you want me to call you Kagome?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"YES OR NO?!" InuYasha barked.  
  
"YES!" Kagome screamed back in fear.  
  
"Well then, I'm assuming your hungry so I'll make you some breakfast." Kagome nodded as InuYasha walked over to his refrigerator. InuYasha fell over (AN anime fall down) when he saw that he only had some stale bread and a moldy piece of cheese.  
  
"Um....I have no food," InuYasha said scratching the back of his head. "I'm going to go to the store and get some food. OK? You better stay here."  
  
"Ok. Can I take a shower?" Kagome asked shyly.  
  
"Sure." InuYasha said running out the door.  
  
Kagome yawned and went to the dryer to take out her dry clothes. She picked them up and headed into the bathroom. After closing the door Kagome began to run the water in the shower and took off her clothes. She stared in the mirror as she looked at her unfamiliar self. Kagome rubbed the back of her head and felt a huge bump. 'Ouch' She internally screamed and cringed. Before she stepped into the shower, quick vague flashes of memory flew by in her mind. 


	3. Chapter 3: How to deal with women

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
Remember me  
  
Chapter 3: How to deal with women  
  
Kagome stepped out of the shower and began to dry her hair. She felt once again the bump on the back of her head and a blip of a faint memory entered her mind. She pictured herself in front of a mirror and looking at a delicate silver trimmed hairbrush with Rhine-stone butterflies on the back. There was something about the hairbrush that stuck out and made her remember. Did it have an important value to it or was it just her memory coming back? Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and brought herself back into reality that she didn't know. She suddenly heard a door slam and quickly began to pick up her freshly cleaned clothes and threw them on. Pulling the door open, Kagome tried to fix her hair as best as she could as she walked into the living area.  
  
InuYasha was already at the kitchen counter when Kagome got out of the bathroom. He was taking out the food that he bought out of the brown grocery bags and placing them in the refrigerator. There were bagels, a couple gallons of milk, cheese, eggs, boxes of cereal, and much more. When InuYasha pulled out the yogurt Kagome suddenly got excited. She ran over to where InuYasha was and grabbed the strawberry yogurt he was about to place in the refrigerator. InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
Kagome stood there and stared blankly at the container. "I dunno. I don't know why I just did what I did." She handed InuYasha the yogurt container back. He saw Kagome's lost look in her face and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You might be remembering something about yourself. I don't know, but we'll find out." InuYasha reassured Kagome as she nodded her head. "How about this. After we eat breakfast lets go...shopping....er....whatever you like to do so you can get some memory back." InuYasha kicked himself in his butt for.  
  
Kagome just looked at InuYasha stumped. "I guess so."  
  
InuYasha rolled his eyes. 'I just want this person or whoever she is to go away.' He said to himself.  
  
InuYasha finished putting away the rest of the groceries and pulled out a box of breakfast Hot Pockets (AN: Have you guys ever had those? They are really good!^_^) and placed them in the microwave to cook. After they were done cooking, InuYasha handed one to Kagome as he stuffed his whole Hot Pocket in his mouth. Kagome giggled as she took a small bite out of hers.  
  
The two walked towards the front of InuYasha's to get into his car and leave. Kagome looked around. "Where's your car InuYasha?"  
  
InuYasha fell on the ground. "It's right there!" InuYasha yelled out pointing to a small, rusting, paint peeling '89 Buick. Kagome mouthed an 'o'. Her face began to blush from the embarrassment of the beat up, need to be in a junkyard, car.  
  
"Uh....ok," Kagome scratched the back of her head. "Let's get a move on I guess." She walked closer to the car and got a grip on the handle. Kagome went to open the door when the handle broke off. "Um...I'm sorry."  
  
InuYasha got up off the ground. "Sorry for what?"  
  
"I think I broke your car." Kagome said while holding the car door handle in her hand.  
  
InuYasha ran from where he was to Kagome. The vein in his forehead slightly began to bulge. 'I swear this woman is going to be the end of me!' InuYasha said to himself. He looked up at Kagome and saw the door handle in her hand and gave a huge sigh of relief. "Oh, it's just that. Don't worry about it. It does that all the time." InuYasha took the handle and snapped it back in place. He kicked the car door and it creaked open. "Ok. NOW let's finally go." He said running to the other side of the car and sat in the driver's side. Kagome also sat down and carefully shut door. InuYasha started the car and the two where on their way.  
  
About twenty minutes later InuYasha and Kagome made it to the main plaza in the town where he lives. InuYasha parked his rickety car and hopped out. Kagome crawled out and looked at her surroundings. There were several clothing stores, a kitchen store, and several other stores.  
  
"So, what kind of clothes or whatever do you like?" InuYasha asked unwillingly.  
  
"Um, I dunno. Anything I guess." Kagome responded while walking towards one of the stores. InuYasha did an anime fall down and grumbled to himself. 'Women can be so difficult'. InuYasha picked himself up and followed Kagome to Japanese Hawk Outfitters (AN: it's suppose to be like 'American Eagle Outfitters' if you bright ppl haven't figured out.) 


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise surprise

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
Remember me  
  
Chapter 4: Surprise surprise  
  
InuYasha walked back to the car with five bags in each arm. Kagome walked behind him with a half smile on. "You better have gotten your memory back because I swear my arms are gonna fall off from all these back. Not only that, but my wallet is broke too." InuYasha said while throwing the overweight bags in the back seats.  
  
Kagome sighed and looked up at InuYasha. "I'm hungry, can we please get something to eat?"  
  
InuYasha lowly grumbled and rolled his eyes. "I guess so. What kind of food do you like?"  
  
Kagome stared blankly at him. "Um....anything I guess."  
  
InuYasha grew annoyed. He hopped in the car and started the engine. He found a quaint seafood restaurant that he enjoys sometimes and entered.  
  
"So, you like seafood?" InuYasha asked being a bit late (already being in the restaurant).  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Kagome answered unsure.  
  
For once InuYasha's brain began to work. "Since you don't remember anything, I'll take some stress off of you and order for the both of us. I hope the Salmon steak sounds ok."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Kagome replied quietly. As InuYasha talked to the waitress, Kagome looked around the marine themed room. Just past the sliding glass door she saw a shadowy figure lurk. Kagome looked closer and tried to see who it was. The person seemed to have a womanly shape to it, but it also didn't seem like it from the baggy clothes worn. Another memory hit Kagome in the head out of nowhere. This time quick images of her and probably co- workers laughing and fooling around went by.  
  
InuYasha glanced over at Kagome and saw her spaced look. He tapped her head to bring her back to reality. "Kagome! Hello! Our food's here." InuYasha said. Kagome blinked a few times and smelled the sweet aroma of her meal.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
The rickety car arrived in the driveway and about broke down to a stop. Kagome, without a second thought, headed quickly towards the back of the house. InuYasha was still trying to get all the bags out of the backseat when he saw Kagome take off. "Kagome! Kagome come back here! Ugg, I swear, this is the reason I hate women. I wonder what's up with this girl, I don't care what happens she's gonna be gone by tonight!" InuYasha said to himself using all his strength to carry the bags inside.  
  
When InuYasha finally got to his backdoor, Kagome was standing in the doorway not moving an inch. "Kagome, what the hell are you doing?! Can you please move? My arms are killing me!" InuYasha pleaded.  
  
Kagome ignored him, but walked further into the house just enough for InuYasha to pass. When InuYasha finally got into his house he couldn't believe his eyes. "What in all the hells happened!?" InuYasha yelled. 'I'm going to turn this girl in if it involved her.' InuYasha planed in his head as he dropped the bags. He looked around and examined all the turned over furniture, thrown paper, open drawers and cupboards, and random objects scattered. He had been raided.  
  
Kagome looked up at InuYasha and began to sob. InuYasha began to be taken over by a feeling from inside himself that he never felt before. 'No InuYasha no! Do not fall for it! NO!' He tried to command himself. InuYasha failed when he grabbed for Kagome and held her in his arms. He stroked her hair to try to calm her. "It's ok, there's nothing to cry about."  
  
"Yes there is! This is all my fault, I know it." Kagome snuffled.  
  
"No it's not, but we WILL find out who did it. I promise." 'And I promise to shoot myself in the face for what I'm doing.' InuYasha gently let go of Kagome while she was wiping away her tears. He picked up the bags and motioned with his head for Kagome to follow. They went into the bedroom and Kagome went through the bags to look at her new clothes. InuYasha quietly left the room and went to look for his phone in the mess of a house.  
  
InuYasha finally found it under a pile of ash covered newspaper. He brushed of the dirt and dialed the police number. After a few rings a voice came on the other line. "Hello, Breezeville Police Department."  
  
"Yes, I would like to report a break in."  
  
"What's your name sir?" The woman asked.  
  
"InuYasha Takashi."  
  
"And your address?"  
  
"51 Seaview road."  
  
"Is there anything damaged or stolen from your home?"  
  
InuYasha quickly scanned his house again. "No, it doesn't look like it."  
  
"Ok sir, someone will be over momentarily." InuYasha hung up the phone and threw it onto his overturned couch.  
  
Kagome calmly walked out of InuYasha's bedroom but stopped dead in her tracks. "INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	5. Chapter 5: Chinese for the soul

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
Remember me  
  
Chapter 5: Chinese for the soul  
  
Kagome screamed and darted towards InuYasha. He quickly grabbed her in his arms and looked at her face. "What the hell was that for?" he asked puzzled.  
  
Kagome looked past InuYasha's arm and saw a figure swipe across the window. She grabbed a hold of InuYasha's shirt and dug her face into his chest. InuYasha pushed her away. "What is with all the screaming?! The police ARE coming." InuYasha looked straight into Kagome's frightened face.  
  
"Th....there's someone....out there!" Kagome nervously said.  
  
InuYasha looked out where she was looking. "There's no one out there. So please don't worry."  
  
Kagome nodded her head. InuYasha stepped away from Kagome and went to continue his cleaning up. Out of no where a brick came flying throw the porch window. Kagome shrieked and ducked down. InuYasha sped around and used his body to protect Kagome from the airborne glass. The brick slid and hit InuYasha in the foot.  
  
Once everything was clear Kagome and InuYasha got up and brushed off the glass. The brick didn't have any notes or writing on it.  
  
"Are you ok?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome responded a bit spooked.  
  
There came a knock on the door and then a deep voice. "Hello? Breezeville police department!"  
  
InuYasha ran over to the door and let in the officers. They scattered and looked around. The leader of the group stayed with InuYasha and began to ask some questions.  
  
"Are you InuYasha Takashi?" The officer began to ask.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what exactly happened?"  
  
"My friend and I came back to my house from after shopping and going out to lunch and arrived to this."  
  
"Anything missing and/or broke?"  
  
InuYasha began to get annoyed. "No...well....just a few minutes ago a brick came through my window and broke it. No one was hurt."  
  
"Ok," the officer started to write in a notebook. "What we're gonna do is take some fingerprint dustings and bag some clues to find out who this person is who broke in."  
  
InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "Ok..."  
  
The officer nodded and walked over to the other officers. Kagome stayed where she was. InuYasha put his hand on his head and walked over to Kagome. She had a worried look on her face and she sat on the nearby chair. InuYasha stopped for a moment and gazed at Kagome. She had on her new yellow sun dress with blue flowers. He remembered reading that article in the newspaper about the two people in the shipwreck; he couldn't believe that this ordinary looking woman sitting in his family room was actually a very rich and important person.  
  
InuYasha shook his head-erasing his thoughts -and sat next to Kagome. She laid her head on his shoulder and all he could do was heave a huge sigh and watch the policemen do their work.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Kagome set the last pillow in place and tossed herself on the couch. The once disordered family room was now clean as ever. Kagome looked out the window and saw the sun drifting into the horizon.  
  
InuYasha opened the screen door and came in with two bags full of something good smelling. Kagome sniffed the air and resettled herself on the couch.  
  
"I hope you like Chinese because that's what I got." InuYasha said setting down the bags on the countertop and pulling out the contents.  
  
Kagome got up and looked over InuYasha's shoulders and smelled the air some more. "Mmmm....smells delicious, what'd you get?"  
  
InuYasha motioned with his hand. "Please don't look over my shoulder. I got Lo Mien noodles and rice, sweet and sour chicken, bourbon chicken, steamed vegetables, and egg rolls."  
  
"WHAT?! No fortune cookies?" Kagome wailed.  
  
InuYasha picked up two cookies and tossed them into her hands. Kagome hugged the fortune cookies and ran out onto the porch. InuYasha laughed to himself. 'Maybe this girl isn't going to be so annoying after all. What the hell am I thinking?! I have to get her out of here as soon as possible!' InuYasha sighed and carried the cartons and chop sticks out to where Kagome was.  
  
The sun was completely gone and the only thing that was shining in the sky was the stars. Kagome devoured the Lo Mien noodles and egg roll. InuYasha was still working on his Bourbon chicken. He moaned to himself and was becoming bored quickly.  
  
"I see you like foreign food." InuYasha asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
Kagome grabbed the sweet and sour chicken container and began to eat. "Yeah, I guess so. But this stuff is so good! Mmmm....I guess I'm hungry also." Kagome smiled.  
  
InuYasha looked at Kagome's smile. Something inside him began to grow and his emotions for her began to soften. 'NO! I can't be falling for another woman. I don't want to get hurt again. But....but there's something different about Kagome'. InuYasha regained composure and set his box of rice down.  
  
"Tomorrow I have to go into work and you'll have to stay here alone until I come home." InuYasha stated.  
  
"You're going to be gone all day? So what I'm I gonna do? I don't know anyone or even where I'm at." Kagome asked sincerely.  
  
"It's only from 8 am to 6 pm and I'll pick up some food for dinner even. I have books to read, movies to watch, and plenty of other things too that you can do."  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded. InuYasha grinned and picked up most of the food boxes and went inside. Kagome picked up the rest and followed InuYasha inside. 


	6. Chapter 6: Mirror me

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
Remember me  
  
Chapter 6: Mirror me  
  
Kagome woke up to the sun glaring in her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes to try to see. Slipping on her new slippers, Kagome stepped out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. She reached for her new green and pink make- up bag and another memory hit her head on. She pictured a woman in front of a mirror with the same bag primping and preparing herself for something. When the image ended Kagome shook her head and left the bathroom a bit freaked.  
  
On the countertop there was a small plate of doughnuts InuYasha set out. Next to it was a small note that said that the doughnuts were for her to eat. Kagome spied the morning paper on the bar stool next to her and picked it up.  
  
On the cover were two separate pictures of a man and a woman. The man had semi-long red hair in a low pony tail and blue vest with a navy blue shirt under it. The woman seemed to spark Kagome's memory, but she couldn't quite grasp the concept. The woman had the same hair and same face. Kagome read on to the editorial part.  
  
"Confirmed: Mr. Shippo Fauka was found dead lying on the beach late last night by Swordfish Marina. As for Ms. Kagome Higurashi, she's still missing, possibly even dead." Kagome read the small part out loud. She still couldn't remember anything. Then out of nowhere more quick blips of pictures of who knows what went flying through her mind. Once they stopped the name 'Kagome' seemed a bit more familiar.  
  
Kagome looked closer at the man's picture. "Where have I seen him before?" Kagome set down the paper and bit into a doughnut.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
InuYasha's makeshift alarm sound waking him from his slumber. He threw the blanket off the couch and headed for the kitchen. Turning on the coffee maker InuYasha noticed an ad in the morning paper.  
  
"Heaven's gate; A safe haven for those who have been neglected, abused, suffering mental conditions and amnesia. We offer 24 hour care for those who are here. Please call us at 1-800-555-6784. Our address is 345 Melvin ave." InuYasha quietly read to himself.  
  
An idea popped in his mind. "If I can get this woman to this place then I can get her off of my chest for good!" InuYasha read over the article again and found the number.  
  
He dialed it and a secretary picked on the other line. "Hello, thank you for calling Heaven's Gate, how may I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, I have a friend who has I think a case of amnesia. I saw your ad and though you guys could help."  
  
"Yes sir, let me connect you with the specialist."  
  
InuYasha sat with the phone on his hear for five minutes before a raspy sounding man came on the other end.  
  
"This is Dr. Kamanchi speaking."  
  
"Yeah, my friend is supposedly suffering from amnesia and I was hoping you could help her."  
  
"Ok, you say 'she's' suffering from amnesia, right?" "YEAH! Did I studder?!" InuYasha yelled getting annoyed.  
  
"No need to get violent my son, what are her symptoms."  
  
"Uh.....she doesn't remember a thing!"  
  
"Of course. You can bring her in two days from tomorrow in the morning at nine a.m."  
  
"WHAT?! Isn't there any earlier openings?"  
  
"No sir, take it or leave it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Ok then, what's you're name?"  
  
"InuYasha Takashi."  
  
"And your friend?"  
  
"She claims her name is Kagome."  
  
"Ok, thank you, we'll be seeing you two tomorrow morning at nine."  
  
InuYasha hung up the phone and smiled. He looked at the clock on his microwave and realized he was going to be late if he didn't get a move on. After taking his shower and getting changed, InuYasha set out a plate of doughnuts and set the paper, taking out the ad, on the chair.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Kagome jumped out of the shower and brushed her hair. The bump on the back of her head was still there. She felt it and then finished drying her hair.  
  
Kagome found herself bored and lonely sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. On the coffee table in front of her she found a book entitled How to deal with women. At first she giggled at it then realized that the book was recently bought. She pulled out a receipt that had yesterday's date on it.  
  
Kagome opened the book to where InuYasha's bookmark was and began to read. "To most men, woman only seem like one stand 'bed mates', but to others they seem to be the goddess of their dreams of whom they want to be with forever. There are a select few who isolate themselves from their opposites and wish to have no contact. It maybe caused by a past relationship gone wrong, no womanly influence growing up or just don't like women period. One way for men to make women feel special is to let the woman do whatever she wants................."  
  
"Hmm....this is interesting. I think I'll read more." Kagome turned the next page and began to have a coughing fit. She felt her lungs tighten and fell over. 


	7. Chapter 7: Hidden emotions

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
Remember me  
  
Chapter 7: Hidden emotions  
  
InuYasha pulled his car into the driveway and screeched it to a halt. He jumped out with his bag of Chinese take-out and casually walked to the backdoor. Opening the door he greeted Kagome with a smile.  
  
"Hey Kagome! I brought home some-". InuYasha stopped talking when he saw Kagome lying on the floor. "KAGOME! Are you ok?!" He ran over to Kagome's body and checked for vital signs. 'There's barely a pulse, but at least there's something. HEY! What am I doing!? I should just let her stay here and die. But....she deserves to live.' InuYasha fought with himself.  
  
InuYasha picked up Kagome and went to sit down on the couch. Before he sat down InuYasha began to cough and gag. 'D@mn, I smell something! This isn't good. I need to get her out of here.' InuYasha jumped off the couch and ran onto the porch. As he gasped for fresh air, InuYasha set down Kagome on one of the chairs.  
  
InuYasha ran back inside to see what exactly was the thing he smelled. There was a napkin on the nearby table and he picked it up and placed it over his mouth. It blocked out most of whatever it was, but InuYasha was still coughing. 'Where is it coming from!? I can't tell; this smell is throwing me off course!' InuYasha thought picking up his cordless phone. "Misewell call the authorities again."  
  
He walked outside and started dialing the number. InuYasha looked down at Kagome's face and noticed how innocent it looked. 'There's something about this woman I can't figure out.'  
  
"Hello, Breezeville police department." A voice came at the other end.  
  
"Yeah, I found my friend unconscious on the floor and she's still out and my house smells like sh!t. I don't what happened so I want you guys to come out."  
  
"You're name please sir?"  
  
"InuYasha Takashi"  
  
The person at the police station paused a moment. "I see that you reported a break in yesterday, sir. And now you're reporting that your friend's unconscious and there's a weird smell in your house. What in the world are you doing?"  
  
InuYasha dropped to the ground. "ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Ever since this girl came over weird things have been happening!"  
  
"Ok, we'll send over the paramedics and health inspectors right away, sir."  
  
"Yeah, whatever!" InuYasha hung up the phone and sighed.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
InuYasha sat in the waiting room restless. He scanned through every magazine and scared just about every nurse by asking them when he was able to see Kagome. InuYasha went to pace up and down the room again when a huge, rugged looking nurse walked in.  
  
"Mr. InuYasha TAKASHI!" She yelled out.  
  
The woman creeped InuYasha out. "Um....here!" He slowly raised a hand.  
  
"Kagome can see you now."  
  
InuYasha gave a faint smile and watch the nurse carefully.  
  
InuYasha entered the room's door with the nurse laughing hard. "You're one cute kid!" She said hitting his back and then pinched his butt.  
  
InuYasha yelped and turned around. "HEY HEY HEY! I am not a kid and NO ONE touches my butt!"  
  
"Touchy touchy! Well....here's your woman."  
  
"Feh." InuYasha said under his breath. He walked further into the room and approached Kagome's bed. "Hey there. How are you feeling?"  
  
Kagome looked up and gave a weak glance. "I-I'm o-ok. The d-doctor....s- says I'll b-be fine in a-a c-couple d-days." Kagome began to wheeze.  
  
"Hey, take it easy!" InuYasha chuckled a bit. InuYasha lifted a small white bag. "I hope you like Chinese."  
  
Kagome laughed weakly. "Yeah." InuYasha helped her sit up and opened up the cartons.  
  
InuYasha took a piece of Bourbon chicken and stuffed it in his mouth. "After the paramedics took to the hospital the police told me what caused you to pass out," InuYasha began.  
  
"Hmm?" Kagome said with Lo Mien noodles in her mouth.  
  
"They said that there was gas leaking into my house. They also said that my stove was turned completely on. Were you using my stove?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No."  
  
'This woman is such a mystery and yet she's pulling me in. My feelings are completely changing.' InuYasha thought.  
  
Kagome sat up more and placed her hand on his face. "I'm so sorry. I must be such an inconvenience to you, causing so much trouble." She looked down, almost crying.  
  
InuYasha had an all out war in his mind. Half of him wanted to shoot Kagome in the head, but the other half just wanted to sweep her out of the hospital bed and protect her forever. InuYasha put his hand under Kagome's chin and held her head up. "There's nothing to worry about. We have to take what comes at us." InuYasha lost all control and kissed Kagome on the lips. They looked at each other in amazement and confusion. Kagome lunged over and hugged InuYasha. 


	8. Chapter 8: Falling for the first time

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
Remember me  
  
Chapter 8: Falling for the first time  
  
InuYasha opened the door to his house and walked in with Kagome following close behind. InuYasha quickly looked around and saw that nothing happened to his house while he was gone. He heaved a sigh and went to sit on the couch. Kagome went to the kitchen and pulled out a soda can from the refrigerator.  
  
InuYasha, feeling relieved, looked around his house not believing that nothing happened. Everything was put back in its place and even the window that was broken was fixed. "Wow, I'm so glad everything is normal again. Hey, what's this?" InuYasha looked down and saw a book lying on the ground spilt open. He realized that it was his book that he purchased after he found Kagome. Where the book was opened was the same part that Kagome was reading before she passed out. InuYasha became curious and asked her. "Where you reading this?"  
  
Kagome looked up from her soda can. "Yeah, I'm really sorry. I just got bored."  
  
InuYasha wanted to throw her out the window. He held back the temptation and just walked up to her. "It's ok, no big deal." 'If any of the guys at work find out about me buying a book like that, I'm threw!' InuYasha worried to himself.  
  
"So, why exactly did you buy that book?" Kagome asked interested.  
  
InuYasha's face turned pale. "Um...." 'C'mon! Think of something!'  
  
"Well?"  
  
'D@mn it.' "I bought it because I don't know much about women." InuYasha turned his face away.  
  
"Ok."  
  
InuYasha raised an eyebrow. 'She doesn't even care! I hate women.'  
  
"Maybe it's time you learned." Kagome smiled.  
  
"That's why I bought the book!! And because yourethefirstwomanilikedandiwanttofurtherarelationship." InuYasha trailed off.  
  
"What'd you say?"  
  
"NOTHING!"  
  
"Oh c'mon!" Kagome smiled and began to poke InuYasha's stomach.  
  
"No poking me!" InuYasha fought back by tickling Kagome.  
  
"Then tell me what you said!"  
  
"NEVER!" Kagome poked even harder trying to get InuYasha to confess.  
  
InuYasha couldn't take it anymore and just let loose on Kagome. He began to tickle her madly and she stopped poking him to try to protect herself. Kagome fell forward and accidentally her lips met InuYasha's. Being held in his arms, Kagome looked up almost ashamed.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She said.  
  
"You worry too much." InuYasha felt a charge and kissed Kagome again. This time it was more deep and passionate. In the middle of the kiss InuYasha remembered that Kagome had to go to Heaven's Gate tomorrow. He pulled away and immediately Kagome clung to his chest. "I know it's a bad time to tell you now, but yesterday, before I left for work, I called a place called Heaven's Gate to see if they could help you with your memory. They said that you could come in tomorrow. I don't know how long you'll be in there, but I'm doing this for the best." InuYasha had a hopeful smile on his face.  
  
"Are you serious?" Kagome asked nervously. "I don't know anyone but you!"  
  
"Dr. Kamanchi is a very good doctor and will take good care of you."  
  
Kagome nodded her head and squeezed InuYasha's arms. 'Hopefully this woman will be gone for good!' InuYasha thought.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
InuYasha and Kagome pulled into the parking lot and parked the car near the front of the building. InuYasha helped Kagome carry her bags full of her newly bought clothes and accessories and entered Heaven's Gate. The receptionist sitting at the desk greeted the two.  
  
"Welcome to Heaven's Gate! How may I help you and your lovely wife today, sir?" The woman asked.  
  
"She is NOT my wife! Just a friend." InuYasha barked making the receptionist jump in her seat.  
  
"Ok sir. Do you have an appointment with Dr. Kamanchi?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, one moment. Please take a seat over there." The lady pointed over to a set of chairs across the room from the desk.  
  
InuYasha grew very impatient and looked through every magazine in the waiting room. Kagome on the other hand was quite calm and examined everything around her from the hanging pictures to the potted plants. About 45 minutes later the doctor came through a door asking for Kagome.  
  
"Um, Miss Kagome Higurashi?" He asked.  
  
Kagome stood up when InuYasha forced her out of her seat. "Here!"  
  
"Please follow me." The doctor waited for Kagome and InuYasha to catch up and began to walk down the hall. Dr. Kamanchi turned down into another hallway and entered a small cozy room.  
  
"This is where you will be staying for the time being Miss Higurashi. We will be doing some tests on you and will try to help you regain your memory. As for you Mr. Takashi, your time is up and you must go now. Miss Higurashi needs all the rest she needs for the up coming days." The doctor ordered.  
  
"Feh." InuYasha said watching Dr. Kamanchi leave the room. "I guess I should go then." He said almost willingly.  
  
"Yeah, I'll miss you." Kagome said giving one last hug to InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha kissed Kagome on the forehead and exited the room. Kagome stood in the middle of her new room unaware of anything. Then she suddenly realized that the only person she knew in this world was leaving her with a bunch of unknown crazies. "INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed. 


	9. Chapter 9: Between loneliness and friend...

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
Remember me  
  
Chapter 9: Between loneliness and friendship  
  
InuYasha shut the door behind him and walked down the corridor. Placing his hands in his pocket, InuYasha walked into the lobby area and pasted the information desk.  
  
"Have a nice day sir!" The receptionist said cheerfully.  
  
"You too." He responded quietly.  
  
InuYasha went into the parking lot and came up to his car. He got in, started the car and took off. As he drove down the highway, unimaginable thoughts filled his mind. 'Am I doing the right thing? Is this for the better? Will she be the same woman afterwards that I met?' InuYasha thought as he approached a stoplight. "D@mn it! Will you shut up!" He screamed slamming his fists onto his steering wheel. The person who was in the car next to him gave InuYasha a strange look. "What are YOU looking at?!" He yelled again. Little did InuYasha realize that his windows were up and he looked like a crazed maniac. The person shook their head and drove off when the light changed. InuYasha began to move too when he heard the person behind him beeping their horn.  
  
InuYasha pulled into his driveway and exited from his car. He felt relieved that he got rid of his 'extra weight'. Opening the door to his house gave InuYasha an odd feeling. He shrugged it off and went to his kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
"Feh, some food will settle my emotions!" InuYasha declared to himself. He went to his refrigerator and scavenged around in it. The search quickly ended. "D@mn it! There's nothing to eat!" He complained even though his favorite food, pickle flavored ramen, was sitting there right in front of him. "I know! I can get a head start on my next work project!" InuYasha walked over to his den and turned on his computer. Sitting at his desk, InuYasha typed in his password and went to the program with his assignment in it. While beginning to type, he also quickly lost interest.  
  
InuYasha became frustrated and slammed his fist on the desk making his pens and pencils fly. "Why is this happening!? I don't feel like doing anything! This never happens to me." InuYasha in his office chair lost in thought. He began to remember him and Kagome having fun and just being together. InuYasha bolted up from his seat and ran into his family room. "KAGOME! I thought I'd—"InuYasha busted out then realizing Kagome wasn't there. "I'm hopeless."  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Kagome ran to her bed and began to cry. A nurse heard the commotion and darted into the room. "Miss Higurashi, is everything ok?" She asked.  
  
Kagome looked up. "Yes......I'm ok." She quietly responded.  
  
The nurse bowed and exited the room. Kagome sat up and looked out her bedroom window. She saw many patients outside in the courtyard being assisted by many nurses and specialists. Some patients were sitting down and trying to paint a picture with plain colored paints. Others were playing with balls, toys and puzzles. They seemed like normal adults but had the lightheartedness of a child.  
  
Kagome went to look inside her bathroom when another nurse, a bit husky and nurse, opened the door and addressed Kagome. "Miss Kagome Higurashi! It's time for your first therapy session." The nurse ordered with a perplexing grin on.  
  
Kagome jumped when she heard the woman's voice. "Oh my! You scared me!" Kagome walked up to the nurse a bit scared.  
  
"It's ok, dear. I know how you fat cats like to live in luxury." The nurse commented. "Lets go! Must not keep the doctor waiting."  
  
'Fat cats? Luxury? What is she talking about? I'm not rich.' Kagome thought to herself. Little did Kagome realize that she was actually one of the richest people in the city.  
  
The nurse directed Kagome through some hallways and down a flight of steps. They approached a small door and the nurse opened the door revealing a solid white room with doctor Kamanchi sitting in a brown, wooden chair. He stood up and began to greet Kagome. "Hello Miss Kagome Higurashi, please take a seat." Doctor Kamanchi presented to Kagome.  
  
Kagome seemed reluctant, but sat down apprehensively. "It's alright Miss Higurashi. Thank you Susan." The doctor addressed the nurse and each bowed to each other.  
  
Dr. Kamanchi sat back down in his seat and shuffled through some papers. "Well Kagome, it seems as though you've lost your memory. Of course, that's why you're here. In this session, along with others, we will be conducting some tests to see how much memory you've lost and if you can regain it." Once again the doctor looked through his papers and pulled out a piece of paper with some objects on it. "Tell me what you see." He asked.  
  
Kagome took the paper and examined it. 'What does he think I am? A retard?!' "That's a television, a toothbrush, a car and a pencil." She responded quite proudly.  
  
Kamanchi nodded. "Very good. Your memory isn't as bad as we thought. Here's another sheet." He handed Kagome another sheet that seemed a bit harder. "I would like you to look at the words and tell me the definition of it."  
  
She took the paper and looked at it. She read the words automobile, procrastinate, joyful, and anger. "Umm.........I........I don't know." Nothing came to her mind.  
  
"It's ok, this is typical for a concussion patient. With some therapy you'll be as good as new." The doctor encouraged.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and sat back into the chair. 'I wish InuYasha was here'. 


	10. Chapter 10: Home sweet home

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
Remember me  
  
Chapter 10: Home sweet home  
  
After her session with Doctor Kamanchi, the same nurse from before escorted Kagome back to her room. After the door closed, Kagome jumped onto her bed and sobbed. She wished she knew who she was and that InuYasha would come to steal her away. Kagome lifted her head and dried the tears from her face. She let her head fall back onto her pillow. Kagome turned onto her back and stared at the door. Suddenly the door Kagome was watching flew opened.  
  
"Hello?!" Kagome sniffled. She thought at first that it was a nurse, but the figure was of manly built. To Kagome's surprise it was InuYasha! She squealed and ran to him. She threw her arms around his neck and giggled in joy. "INUYASHA! I'm so glad you came!"  
  
"Yeah. Now I'm gonna get you outta here." InuYasha informed.  
  
"But...but how? You can't!" Kagome asked nervously.  
  
"I...I realized..." He started.  
  
"Realized what?"  
  
Before InuYasha could respond, there was a knock on the door that was behind him. Kagome looked around InuYasha and he turned around as well and saw that is was Doctor Kamanchi.  
  
"Hello InuYasha and Miss Kagome." The Doctor bowed.  
  
"Hello." InuYasha and Kagome answered back.  
  
"I am here to give the report of Kagome's session."  
  
"But I just got back from it." Kagome said puzzled.  
  
"Yes dear. Here we do things very quickly so we can get everyone back onto the road to recovery sooner. You did very well in your session, Kagome. You are a typical amnesia patient with mild memory loss. She can remember objects and such but she can't remember anything of herself or emotions. If we can take Kagome back to her surroundings of before the accident, it can hopefully help the process of regaining her memory back. That's the best treatment we can offer as of right now. There is no cure for amnesia, though. She CAN go home today, InuYasha, but we would like her to stay overnight just to keep observation. You know, for precautions." Doctor Kamanchi said patting InuYasha's back.  
  
"Um, thanks Doctor." InuYasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"So I'm really ok?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, dear. InuYasha, I think it's time for you to leave. Visiting hours are over I'm afraid." The Doctor ordered.  
  
"Whatever," InuYasha sighed, turned around and faced Kagome. "I'll come first thing in the morning to pick you up." InuYasha stroked Kagome's hair. 'I'm hopeless.' He thought while taking a last look at Kagome.  
  
'Please don't leave me here!' Kagome thought to herself. She didn't say anything, but just stared at InuYasha's face.  
  
The Doctor bowed and left the room with InuYasha following close behind. After the door was shut, Kagome lied down on her bed and fell asleep thinking about InuYasha.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
The next day Kagome woke up to a knock at her door. Before Kagome could get up, a nurse, much younger and prettier looking than the nurse who took her to her session, stood in the doorway with a tray full of food. The nurse walked up to Kagome in her bed and helped Kagome get situated for eating.  
  
"Here you go miss. Enjoy your meal." The nurse said a bit too joyful for Kagome and bowed.  
  
"Um...thanks." Kagome answered back starting at her tray of food. For not having an appetite, the food's aroma drew Kagome in. The tray had a carton of milk, a fresh orange, a hot plate with two pancakes, few sausages and one egg.  
  
Before Kagome could began eating InuYasha barged into her room. "Ok Kagome, lets go!" InuYasha ordered grabbing all of Kagome's things.  
  
"INUYASHA! I'm glad you're here and all but I haven't eaten yet and I'm not even dressed for the day yet!" Kagome yelled throwing a sausage link at InuYasha's head.  
  
"Hey! You wasted a perfectly good piece of sausage!" InuYasha bent over and picked up the sausage.  
  
After InuYasha came up a nurse tapped on his shoulder. It was the same manly one from yesterday; Susan. "I'm sorry sir, but you're going to have to wait in the lobby. Visiting hours haven't begun yet." The nurse informed.  
  
"I am here to pick Kagome up if you don't mind!" InuYasha barked back.  
  
"YOU ARE REQUIRED TO ONLY VISIT DURING CERTAIN HOURS!" Susan picked InuYasha up and held him above her head.  
  
"That's enough, Susan!" Doctor Kamanchi raised his hand.  
  
Susan dropped InuYasha and walked out of the room. The doctor help InuYasha help and escorted him out of the room. "I afraid Susan is right. You are not permitted here until visiting hours have begun. I'll tell you what," Doctor Kamanchi leaned into InuYasha. "We'll let Kagome eat and get dressed at her speed and once she's done we'll let her leave with you." InuYasha nodded in agreement as he sat down in one of the lobby chairs.  
  
As for Kagome, she finished her breakfast in about a half an hour and took about another hour getting dressed and ready. Doctor Kamanchi waited for Kagome and helped her carry her bags to the lobby where InuYasha was. InuYasha was sleeping on one of the seats with a magazine over his face.  
  
"InuYasha...INUYASHA! WAKE UP!" The doctor shook InuYasha awake.  
  
"Wh...what?!" InuYasha jumped up. He looked around and noticed Kagome standing there in a blue sun dress with a pair of sandals on and her hair pulled back.  
  
"Kagome's ready to go but—"  
  
"Well it's about time!"  
  
"Kagome is ready to go, but we have some guidelines you need to follow. We would like you to take Kagome to her apartment and office building a few times this week for some short visits to start to process of remembering her normal life. I would like to see her back in one week." The doctor ordered bowing to Kagome and InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha looked over at Kagome. "You ready?" He asked and Kagome nodded.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Kagome entered the bedroom and dropped her bags on the bed. InuYasha walked into the bedroom and stood behind Kagome. "Hey, why don't we go over to your apartment and see if you can remember anything." InuYasha offered.  
  
"I have an apartment?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"That's what the doctor said. He gave me the address to it. All we need to do is go there and check it out. If you don't feel comfortable, we can leave at anytime." InuYasha placed his arm around Kagome and led her back out to the car.  
  
He drove around for about a half hour when he finally found the huge apartment building that Kagome lives in. It was a very upscale community with various people wearing the latest fashions and driving the expensive imported cars all around. InuYasha felt very out of place with his beat up car and baggy jeans and t-shirt attire.  
  
'What the hell am I getting myself into!' InuYasha screamed in his head while pulling into the parking lot.  
  
He parked the car and Kagome and InuYasha moved toward the front doors. The two were greeted by the doorman who lowered his head.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Miss Higurashi!" The doorman welcomed.  
  
"Um...hello..." Kagome responded unsure.  
  
The lobby area of the building took InuYasha's breath away. Statues and fine paintings everywhere with countless leather couches to lay back on. The elevators seemed to be plated in gold and marble stone made up and receptionists' desk and the floor that they walked on. Everyone in the lobby greeted Kagome in some way or fashion as if she'd been gone forever.  
  
"Welcome back Miss Higurashi! I hope you'll find this place home again!" The receptionist said warmly.  
  
Kagome gave a faint smile and InuYasha tried to push away everyone. "BACK OFF! Kagome needs her space!" He yelled out. After pushing the elevator button, InuYasha couldn't help but notice the day's newspaper sitting on the front desk. The headlines read, 'Kagome Higurashi found alive today!' InuYasha just rolled his eyes.  
  
The elevator doors opened and both entered. The elevator stopped on the fourth floor and the elegant aura of the place still felt the same as it did in the lobby. Paintings everywhere with huge vases sitting on pedestals and delicate wood work done on all the doors. Kagome's apartment was at the end of the hall.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome made it to the end and met up with huge intricately decorated French double doors. InuYasha went to turn the golden doorknob when it began to turn on it's own. 


	11. Chapter 11: Fate resumed

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
Remember me  
  
Chapter 11: Fate resumed  
  
Kagome clung to InuYasha's chest as the door began to open and a face appeared. It was a short little old lady with her dark brown hair pulled up into a bun. Kagome let go of InuYasha and stood at ease.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, how wonderful to see you again. Please come in! And who's this new friend of yours?" The maid said inviting the two into the apartment.  
  
The apartment was very elegant with wooden floors and big comfy couches. It was very modern with a touch of classical because of statues and paintings everywhere. The living space was huge with every up-to-date electronic and the kitchen was a chef's dream. Kagome stood in awe, as she couldn't believe she was here. Out of a door came a tall woman with long black hair and curvy figure. She wore a short red dress suit with matching color shoes.  
  
"KAGOME! Welcome back dear!" The woman greeted walking up to Kagome. "What on earth are you wearing?! We have to do something about your hair! Who's this new friend of yours?"  
  
Kagome was overwhelmed by everything that the woman was asking. She didn't even know who the person was. As the woman was taking Kagome towards the bedroom the maid spoke up. "Miss Kikyo, don't you remember that Kagome has amnesia? She won't remember anything."  
  
"Oh sugar, that's right. Please forgive me. I am Kikyo Hamanshi (A/N: I don't know her true last name, if she has one, so I made one up), your coworker and best friend." Kikyo warmly smiled. (A/N: OK!! Attention all you Kikyo haters out there...please bear with me...she's not out to steal InuYasha, just read on...)  
  
Kagome tried to smile. She felt so out of place standing in the middle of the huge entrance area and having a stranger pull her around. Kagome walked back over to InuYasha and held onto his arm. Kikyo folded her arms. "You never did tell me who your new friend was." She asked kind of sternly.  
  
Kagome fumbled for words. "Um...this is InuYasha Takashi." InuYasha waved a hand.  
  
"Well...certainly nice to meet you Mr. Takashi. If you would excuse me I would like to show Kagome around a bit." Kikyo glared at InuYasha while pulling Kagome away.  
  
"Uh...ok...I guess I'll be back in a few hours then, Kagome. Bye" InuYasha waved good-bye and walked out the door.  
  
Kikyo let go of Kagome and walked back into the bedroom. The maid walked over to Kagome and placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "It's ok dear. We'll help you get your memory back bit by bit. For starters, My name is Georgina, you always called me Gigi for short, and your favorite snack is strawberry yogurt. How about I get you some right now." Gigi nudged Kagome and walked into the Kitchen. Kagome laughed a bit until she heard Kikyo's voice again.  
  
"Kagome dear! Can you come here for a minute?" Kikyo said.  
  
Kagome nodded and walked over. She walked into the bedroom and was blown away. To the left of her was a huge bathroom with a marble bathtub and in front was a huge, pillow-covered bed with tall bed posts holding up a sheer cloth. The colors were a bit more subtle; more dark reds and blues. Next to the bed was a enormous skyline window looking out onto the city. As usual, there were different types of art pieces and even a bookshelf to decorate the room.  
  
"I want to show you this." Kikyo stated pulling out a gown from the massive walk-in closet. She took the dress and laid it flat on the bed. It was a white, beaded, strapless gown with a long flowing train. "This is your wedding dress. We picked this out two months ago at Devon's. It was the most expensive there one and you just had to have it."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "A wedding dress? Who am I engaged to anyway?"  
  
Kikyo gave a small chuckle. "You are the luckiest woman on earth. You are engaged to the very owner and CEO of Taisho Corp., Sesshomaru Takashi. You two are to be married in two months."  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide and concerned. Thoughts filled her mind as she heavily sat down next to the dress. From being in the bedroom, the two women could barely hear a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll be right back." Kikyo said going to get the door.  
  
Kagome watched as Kikyo left the room. She felt a bit more comfortable but things were still spinning. To much information came to Kagome at once. Kagome took a deep breath and headed to the bathroom. It was done in the same colors at the bedroom but with added green. Next to the sink sitting on a small stand was a brush with butterflies and silver trim. Some pieces of the puzzled started coming together. She remembered using that brush all the time because it always made her hair soft and fluffy and that strawberry yogurt always put her in a good mood.  
  
"Miss Kagome, there's somebody in the Foyer for you." Gigi informed sticking her head through the door.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome responded as the maid left.  
  
Kagome walked out of the room and back into the huge living area that she first came into. Now, unlike before, there was some soft instrumental music playing in the background. As soon as Kagome heard this she snapped into another flashback. In the one there's a woman, probably her, standing in her kitchen. Then a tall man --with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail—came up behind the woman and started dancing with her. Kagome shook her head to bring her back to reality.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright? You looked liked you were dead for a minute." Kikyo asked holding onto Kagome's arm.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome stared at her feet in embarrassment. She looked up and saw a tall man holding a bouquet of red roses who looked like the same man from her flashback.  
  
"Kagome, I would like you to meet Mr. Sesshomaru Takashi, your fiancée." Kikyo introduced holding out her arm.  
  
"I'm so glad you're ok darling! I heard about what happened and I was so devastated. Then I heard through the grapevine that you were back here but you have a bad case of amnesia," Sesshomaru said in his deep voice. "Here, I hope this sparks some memories." He held out the roses for Kagome.  
  
She took the roses and stared unemotionally at them. Suddenly the maid came by and took them. "Here, let me put these in a vase with water." Gigi offered.  
  
Kikyo fidgeted a bit and then began to talk again. "Well...since you two are obviously getting married I'll give you guys some space to regain memories." Kikyo bowed and went into the office room.  
  
'Memories? What memories? I don't know this guy at all and I'm supposed to marry him?!' Kagome let her thoughts overcome her.  
  
"So...where should we start? Oh yes...I should tell you about what was going on between us before the accident. I am terribly sorry about your friend Shippo. It's a tragedy to loose a close friend and co-worker," Sesshomaru paused to regain his thoughts. "Anywho, I'm sure Miss Kikyo told you that I'm the CEO of Taisho corp. and that you're the vice-president of the company. We had a great relationship going. Despite you being so busy and not wanting to loose anytime on due-dates and assignments, we still managed to go out and be with each other. You were the most wonderful woman I've ever met and us being married and having two people own Taisho corp. would bring such power and love!"  
  
Kagome just stared and felt lost at what Sesshomaru was trying to say. Nothing rung a bell and she was still in the dark. Without realizing it, Sesshomaru slipped his arm around Kagome's waist and brought her close to him.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kagome slapped away Sesshomaru's arm and jumping back. She held her arms up to her chest and almost began to cry.  
  
"OH! I am most sorry! Stupid me to forget that you don't remember anything. We can work slow at this, yes we can." Sesshomaru sighed.  
  
Kagome felt overwhelmed again and sat down in one of the silk-lined dining room chairs. Out of nowhere the front door slammed open and a person stomped in. "THERE SHE IS! THE WOMAN WHO STOLE AND KILLED MY HUSBAND!" 


	12. Chapter 12: Mixed up feelings

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
Remember me  
  
Chapter 12: Mixed up feelings  
  
"ARREST HER!" The woman cried.  
  
"There's no police here, Rin." Sesshomaru stated calmly.  
  
"Then call them! She dated my husband behind my back and killed him!" Rin began to cry.  
  
"There, there. It's ok!" A man behind Rin rubbed her shoulders.  
  
"IT'S NOT OK!" Rin screeched hitting away the man's arms.  
  
"So...I guess you decided finally show up, Rin. And you brought your plaything, Kouga, too." Kikyo folded her arms and said nastily.  
  
Rin growled and motioned to hit Kikyo but was restrained by Kouga. "She finally crawled out her hiding place so I can finally accuse her!"  
  
Kagome moved her head back and forth between Kikyo and Rin who were obviously fighting. 'Oh InuYasha! I wish you were back! I can't take this anymore!' Kagome screamed in her head. "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" Kagome cried standing up.  
  
Everyone in the room looked at Kagome. Kikyo walked over to Kagome and put her arms around her. "RIN! SHUT UP! Kagome lost her memory in that accident. So don't go assuming things and accusing until her memory is back. Understand? I don't know if she really killed Shippo. But I know Kagome and I know that she would never do a thing like that."  
  
"Fine then, be that way!" Rin began to pout. "I'm telling you, she DID kill my husband! And I'll prove it. Kouga, let's go!" Rin turned around sharply and left the apartment with Kouga following.  
  
Kagome looked up at Kikyo confused. "Who was she? And why was she accusing me of killing her husband?" She asked sitting down again.  
  
Kikyo sighed and sat next to Kagome. "I don't know if you'll fully comprehend it yet because of your memory loss, but I'll try to fill you in as much as I can. A couple weeks ago you were in that boat accident that made you loose your memory. When you were on that boat, someone else was there, who was Shippo Fauka, Rin's husband. You surrived the accident, but Shippo didn't. So Rin thinks that you were cheating with him and killed him off. That's a farfetched story and you would never do such a thing.  
  
"I agree," Sesshomaru said walking over to Kagome and giving her a peck on the cheek. "My fiancée would never do such a thing. I love her too much to let her do such a thing."  
  
"Seesh, Sesshy. You're too much of a sweetheart to ever be angry." Kikyo giggled.  
  
"We'll do whatever it takes to get your memory back, honey. Even if it means postponing the wedding." Sesshomaru offered his hand to Kagome to help her up. She took his hand and immediately was hugged by Sesshomaru.  
  
"Well...I probably should be going now! You two should get reacquainted and have some time alone," Kikyo winked. "I hope to see you soon Kagome!" Kikyo waved and opened the door. To her surprise InuYasha was standing on the other side about to knock. "Well, well. Nice to see you again Mr. Takashi." Kikyo said sarcastically.  
  
InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "Umm...I'm here to get Kagome."  
  
Kikyo looked at her watch. "You're a bit early, but ok." Kikyo shot InuYasha a bit of a glare and turned around. "Kagome dear! Mr. Takashi is here for you!"  
  
Kagome was still in Shesshomaru's embrace. "Um...ok, one minute." She let go and looked up at Sesshomaru's face. It was still gentle and soothing, but now it had a bit of annoyance too. "Well...it was nice meeting you Mr...uh..."  
  
"Takashi"  
  
"Yes...well...goodbye..." Kagome bowed politely and walked over to InuYasha. She looked at his face and noticed that he had a disturbed look also. 'What's with these two?' Kagome pondered.  
  
"You ready to go, Kagome?" InuYasha asked slipping his arm in Kagome's. Kagome nodded and squeezed InuYasha's arm.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Half an hour later InuYasha pulled into his driveway and started to head inside. He unlocked the door and entered his slightly messy home. "Kagome, I forgot to tell you that I'm gonna have a friend come over for a bit to hang out if you don't mind."  
  
Out of instinct, Kagome started picking up empty Ramen cups and dirty clothes. "Ok, but make sure your house is clean before your friend comes." Kagome ordered.  
  
InuYasha laughed and helped Kagome tidy up. The way Kagome acted at her apartment was totally different than at InuYasha's house. InuYasha watched Kagome move around without a care around his house. She seemed so calm and collected, like she was at peace with herself. But when Kagome was at her own place, she seemed timid and uptight. It might have been from her not being used to the surroundings, but the people who were there at her house were very intimidating. InuYasha thought about it all and began to stare at Kagome as she was straightening up the couch.  
  
"You ok Inu?" Kagome asked with a big smile.  
  
InuYasha shook his head when he realized he was staring at her. "Oh! Nothing's wrong!" InuYasha waved his hands around.  
  
"Whatever!" Kagome giggled.  
  
She walked around, holding some magazines, to the opposite side of the couch where InuYasha was and suddenly tripped over a bump that was in the throw rug. InuYasha caught her as the magazines went flying. Their faces were right in front of each other. Kagome and InuYasha felt a strange attraction to one another and leaned closer. As they were about to kiss the screen door flew open and a voice was heard.  
  
"Hey! No sex in the living room!" A man's voice yelled out jokingly.  
  
InuYasha jumped and pushed Kagome to the side. His and Kagome's face were bright red. "Miroku! You dog you!" InuYasha laughed out loud hugging his best friend, Miroku. "How've you been? I've been so busy lately though. How's Sango?"  
  
"Yeah, it's been forever! She's doing great. I brought her along if you don't mind." Miroku said walking further into the house.  
  
"Oh no! It's perfectly fine."  
  
Sango walked into the house and greeted InuYasha. "Hi Inu! How are you?"  
  
"Just great."  
  
As InuYasha was rekindling his friendships, Kagome was lost and confused. She stood back near the kitchen letting InuYasha have his privacy.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Miroku asked nudging InuYasha.  
  
"Oh that's Kagome—"  
  
"That's Kagome Higurashi! That girl that supposedly drowned!" Sango blurted out. 'And she's also a person I work with'.  
  
"INUYASHA! Brainwashing again?" Miroku joked.  
  
"WHOA! Hold the phone! Kagome has amnesia and she doesn't realize who exactly she is yet. So just treat her like a normal person and everything will be fine!" InuYasha said with a sweat bullet running down his face.  
  
"Sweetie pumpkin...that's the one InuYasha told you about!" Sango said.  
  
"Oh yeah! Nice to meet you Kagome! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Miroku said introducing himself.  
  
"Miroku! Behave!" Sango barked hitting Miroku over the head.  
  
InuYasha rolled his eyes. "At least his isn't groping her..."  
  
"AHH! PERVERT!" Kagome screamed hitting Miroku.  
  
"Hey, have you and Inu-boy 'done' it yet?" Miroku asked still rubbing Kagome's butt. 


	13. Chapter 13: Good friends aren't so hard ...

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha  
  
Remember me  
  
Chapter 13: Good friends aren't so hard to find  
  
"MIROKU!" Sango screamed hitting Miroku over the head again. Miroku fell over swirly-eyed. "I apologize for my husband's RUDE behavior."  
  
"I still don't see why you married him then..." InuYasha stated.  
  
"You wanna turn out like him!?" Sango barked pointing to an unconscious Miroku.  
  
Kagome was still a bit lost but couldn't help laughing at Sango and InuYasha laughing. "It's ok," Kagome smiled. "I think it would be nice to get to know each other and be friends."  
  
"That would be great." Sango replied.  
  
"Yeah, if you can keep your husband in line!" InuYasha joked.  
  
Sango gave InuYasha 'the look' and punched him in the stomach. "Men are stupid."  
  
"Yeah." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Have you guys eaten lunch yet?" Sango asked looking at her watch.  
  
"No we haven't-" Kagome replied.  
  
Suddenly InuYasha covered Kagome's mouth to stop her from talking. "Yes we have! Thank you for asking!" InuYasha tried to cover up.  
  
Kagome began to hit InuYasha's arms and pulled his hand off of her face. "How rude! What's wrong with you InuYasha?"  
  
InuYasha blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Um...nothing...sorry about that!"  
  
"Whatever man! You don't want to happen this time like what happened last time!" Miroku laughed patting InuYasha's shoulder.  
  
InuYasha's face grew more red while Kagome grew more curious. "What DID happen InuYasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"NOTHING! Absolutely nothing! Lets get going if we wanna eat!" InuYasha said grabbing Kagome's wrist.  
  
"Where are we gonna go?" Kagome asked.  
  
"This cute little café on the corner-"Sango started.  
  
"NOT THAT ONE!" InuYasha screamed.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
Miroku leaned in close to Kagome and whispered in her ear. "There's a man waiter there that always hits on him."  
  
Kagome began to laugh. InuYasha was about to punch Miroku. "Lets just go!" InuYasha sternly suggested.  
  
"We're gonna take our car this time InuYasha!" Sango joked.  
  
"What's wrong with mine?!" InuYasha whined.  
  
"Lets not go there..." Kagome said putting in her two cents. Everyone just looked at each other and laughed as they headed out for Miroku's and Sango's car. Kagome seemed relaxed and calm, almost like she belonged.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the group pulled into the café parking lot and entered the small restaurant. Most of the restaurants were nautical themes but this one was more of a garden oasis. It was very nicely decorated with hanging flower baskets, pots of bushes and flowers, and tables scattered about.  
  
Sango saw a table looking out onto the beach and motioned for everyone to sit at. They all sat down and the waiter took their orders. InuYasha looked over at Kagome and smiled. "How are you feeling right now?" He asked.  
  
Kagome thought for a bit then answered. "Fine I guess. Less nervous."  
  
"That's good. Sango and Miroku are great people and it would be nice if you guys became good friends."  
  
Kagome smiled and began to think. Unexpectedly, a vision came into Kagome's thoughts. This time there was a woman in a business suit walking around frantically and another woman looking very lonely. Kagome shook her head to get rid of it.  
  
"You ok Kagome?" Sango asked taking a sip of her iced tea.  
  
Kagome quickly looked up. "Uh...yeah! Everything's ok."  
  
InuYasha sunk back in his chair and relaxed. He looked around at all the other people and the cars driving by. InuYasha noticed a secluded car almost tucked away in an ally. He recognized the car from before when he and Kagome when to that seafood restaurant.  
  
Kagome saw InuYasha staring off into space. "Are you ok InuYasha? What are you looking at?"  
  
"oh...um...I'm fine!" InuYasha quickly responded now facing Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled. Her smiled just seemed to warm InuYasha's soul. 'Am I really falling for her?' he asked himself. He just sighed and looked back to where the car was to see that it disappeared.  
  
Miroku sat back in his chair and patted his stomach. "Whew...that was some good grub!" Miroku said then burped.  
  
"Have some courtesy dear!" Sango scolded.  
  
Miroku blushed. Sango and Kagome giggled and InuYasha just sat back with his arms folded.  
  
"Well...I think it's about time we head out." InuYasha suggested getting up from the table.  
  
"Yeah, I agree! I wanna get it on with my wifey!" Miroku said squeezing Sango's butt.  
  
Sango hit Miroku over the head. "Jeeze...do you have to be like that in public!"  
  
Everyone laughed except for Miroku who was unconscious on the ground. Shortly after everyone loaded into the car and drove back to InuYasha's home.  
  
"I wish Miroku and I could stay, but we have some things to get done!" Sango said waving and backing out of the driveway.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha stood in the driveway watching the couple drive away. 'I hope no one broke into my house this time.' InuYasha said trying to reassure himself.  
  
InuYasha walked around to the back and Kagome followed. InuYasha approached the door and opened it. He quickly examined his living room and kitchen to see nothing was wrong. InuYasha heaved a sigh of relief and walked into the house more.  
  
"You ok Inu? You seem to be acting weird." Kagome asked concerned.  
  
"Oh...um..." InuYasha paused for a moment.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Ok...when we were at the café I saw that same mysterious car from before hiding away in an alley. I was concerned and wasn't sure if my house was broken into again." InuYasha confessed.  
  
"oh...I hope nothing serious happens..." Kagome said a bit scared.  
  
"It'll be ok." InuYasha said taking Kagome in his arms. A feeling like no other came over him. He never felt this way about any woman. So many women wanted him, mostly for his money and good looks, but he never felt any emotion for them. Kagome was different. There was something about her that brought him to a calm medium.  
  
InuYasha looked into Kagome's eyes and she looked back into his. Some unseen force was pulling InuYasha and Kagome together as they leaned in. InuYasha placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her closer. As their lips were about to meet the phone suddenly rang.  
  
InuYasha let go of Kagome and answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, this is Doctor Kamanchi calling to say I would like to see Kagome back here tomorrow for a check up."  
  
"Oh...um...ok..."  
  
"Thank you and we'll see you then!" The doctor hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That was your doctor calling to say that you have an appointment tomorrow." InuYasha responded. 


	14. Chapter 14: Back in the act

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha

Remember me

**Chapter 14**: Back in the act

* * *

"He wants to see me again? It seems kind of soon for that, don't you think?" Kagome asked setting herself down on the couch.

"It obviously doesn't seem too early for them I guess." InuYasha shrugged his shoulders and sat next to Kagome. "I wonder what they want now..."

InuYasha turned his head and looked at Kagome. She seemed to be troubled a bit but it didn't stop her from sporting one of her great smiles. Kagome leaned over and gave a soft peck on InuYasha's lips. His cheeks turned bright red. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything." Kagome said turning her head away in embarrassment.

InuYasha felt kind of bad. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about." He said taking his hand, putting it under her cheek, turning her head and started to kiss her lips. Kagome was in complete surprise when they pulled apart. She thought InuYasha would never do that.

"You're welcome." InuYasha responded with a smile. Maybe things were looking up for him. Kagome started to giggled and pulled out a pillow to start hitting InuYasha with. He screamed and started hitting her back with a pillow of his own.

* * *

EARLY the next morning the two got up, got ready and headed out for the doctor's office. It was a typical drive up with the both not talking much. They arrived and sat down in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to ask for them.

About ten minutes later a door opened and there was a nurse with a clipboard standing there. "Miss Kagome Higurashi?" She shyly asked.

Kagome and InuYasha rose and followed the nurse to an examination room where Dr. Kamanchi was sitting. "Hello again. Please, have a seat there Mr. InuYasha and Miss Kagome you can sit on the examination table." The doctor asked while looking through his papers.

"What's the reason for Kagome coming so soon?" InuYasha asked kind of angrily.

"Now now. From what I see from the test results and current status of her recovery, it shows that Miss Kagome is ready to live back in her own apartment." Dr. Kamanchi said getting up. "But to confirm if she IS ready we need to do one quick little test." The doctor helped Kagome down and had the nurse that was standing in the doorway take her to the testing room.

"So what am I gonna do?!"

"Stay here and wait...it won't be long." The doctor finally said and shut the door. InuYasha growled and sunk into his chair.

* * *

THIRTY minutes went by before the doctor and Kagome returned. The doctor took his seat and flipped through the many papers that he had while Kagome sat quietly back on the table.

"So...what exactly did they do, Kagome?" InuYasha asked curiously.

"Nothing really. Just tested my basic motor skills and memory I guess." Kagome responded softly.

"Feh...I thought they were gonna do some anal probing or something like that." InuYasha chuckled to himself. Kagome just raised an eyebrow.

"No...that wouldn't be necessary, Mr. InuYasha." The doctor commented turning around on his chair. "Just as I thought...you're friend here is ready to go home!"

"Oh...um...ok...uh...thank you doctor." InuYasha said a bit in shock. "Is that all you wanted?"

"Yes, that's all. So what I need you to do is let her stay at her place. If it becomes too overwhelming, just let her stay at your place and try again in a few days. I will need to see her back though in three months to check up. If anything happens, call me." The doctor said leaving the room.

Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other and walked out of the office.

* * *

KAGOME sat on InuYasha's bed while he was in the bathroom. InuYasha finally walked out and grabbed a duffle bag that was sitting near his dresser. He set it on the bed next to Kagome and started putting her clothes and such in it.

"What are you doing InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Well...the doctor said that you're ready to live on your own now so I'm packing your things." InuYasha said trying to avoid looking at her.

Kagome just looked down at her feet and jumped off the bed. She helped gather her stuff, mostly what InuYasha bought, and packed it. "You want to know something?" Kagome asked out of the blue. InuYasha looked at Kagome and didn't say anything. "I'm really going to miss you, you've done so much for me. And sooner or later I want to repay you."

InuYasha's emotions were getting the best of him. He didn't know whether to say that he'll miss her too or just be his old stubborn self when it came to emotions and women. InuYasha placed the last item in the bag and zipped it. He looked up at Kagome and closed his eyes. "Let's go." He said softly, picking up the bag and walking out the door.

Kagome followed loosely behind holding another bag with her things. Half of her was disappointed at InuYasha's response, but the other half wasn't surprised. He was a guy and guy's don't know how to express their emotions very well. Kagome sighed and sat down in the car to head for her real home.

* * *

AFTER a quiet trip to the apartment complex, the two finally made it. The bellman greeted Kagome and InuYasha and took the bags from them. Kagome looked around the huge lobby and saw that everyone was looking at her and waving. InuYasha sunk down and walked closer to Kagome. They made it to the elevator and up to the right floor.

Walking down the hallway they came to Kagome's Apartment where her bags were sitting outside her door. InuYasha picked up both bags as Kagome opened the unlocked door. Kagome looked around to see if anyone was there and she only saw the maid who was dusting some bookshelves.

"Oh hello Miss Higurashi! I heard the good news that you're well enough to stay here! It's so wonderful to see you again!" The maid said putting down her feather duster.

"Hello again..." Kagome said, still amazed at the luxury apartment.

"I see you brought your friend back with you again. Nice to see you again." The maid addressed InuYasha and bowed. "I can take her bags, Sir." InuYasha handed the maid the bags and she scurried to Kagome's bedroom.

When the maid was out of sight Kagome turned around and hugged InuYasha. InuYasha was startled a bit but looked down at Kagome's sincere face and began to stroke her long, dark hair. Maybe he was going to miss her. InuYasha placed his hand underneath Kagome's chin and made her look up. Once their eyes met, InuYasha leaned in and passionately kissed Kagome.

They pulled apart and kept staring at each other. "I...I...I should be going...I hope everything works out for you...you know my number so just call me if you need anything." InuYasha said opening the door and began to walk out.

"WAIT!" Kagome said quickly. InuYasha stopped immediately. Kagome stopped right next to InuYasha and kissed his cheek. He smiled and shut the door behind him. Kagome heaved a sigh and walked towards her real room. The maid was just coming out of her room.

"Would you like anything to drink m'lady?" She asked.

"No thanks. I'm fine for now." Kagome smiled. She walked the rest of the way to her bedroom and saw that her bags were sitting on her bed, halfway unpacked. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and decided to unpack the rest of the way. She took out some shorts, tops and a bright colored sundress.

Taking the clothes, Kagome opened the closet door to reveal a huge walk-in closet. Everything was neat and orderly. Looking at the hanging clothes in the closet and the clothes in her arms, and what she was wearing, she felt underdressed and intimidated. Various colors and styles of business suits and work clothes were hung in a small portion of the closet. Several evening gowns were clustered together along with more casual, designer dresses. Despite all the fancy clothing, Kagome noticed that there was a small section of designer lounge-wear and yoga clothes. Kagome took in a deep breath and started looking for places to put her clothes at.

While Kagome was searching for places, she noticed something big and white in the very back corner. It caught her attention and went to see what it was. Kagome pulled away the other things that were in the way and gasped when she realized what the item that she saw, was.


	15. Chapter 15: Not such a homey feeling any...

**Author's note**: Howdy ya'll! Man…it's been FOREVER since I've written anything (actually, technically no…only because I had to write papers and junk for school…lol)! College has taken up so much of my time that I just didn't have time anymore to write my stories. I sincerely apologize to my fans and other people who read my stories. I am currently on my winter break so I will be able to write and update my stories!! I apologize now for any mistakes or whatever in my stories, it's been a while and I don't quite remember all that was going on…so hang in there! I know I did say that I was going to write a sequel to A Summer to Remember (and I intend on keeping my promise), but I forget mostly what I was going to put in it. So now I'm gonna think of a storyline that was hopefully what I thought of previously. So without further adieu, lets get this show on the road!

LaTeR dAyZ!!

Zelda-chic04

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha

Remember Me

**Chapter 15**: Not such a homey feeling anymore

* * *

InuYasha shut the door and closed his eyes. There was a feeling deep inside him that he couldn't shake off. It was like a deep longing for a woman that he loved, but he wants nothing to do with women. Taking in a deep sigh he started heading down the hallway and into the elevator.

InuYasha walked up to his car, started it, and began his long haul home. Once he got home he walked into the family room and threw himself onto the couch. He wanted to get rid of this "feeling" so bad, but he didn't know how. Spotting the phone, InuYasha grabbed it and dialed Miroku's number.

"Hello?" A deep said on the other line.

"Hey man! What's up?" InuYasha said.

"Yo! Nothing much here, what's going on down by your place? How's the chick doing?" Miroku chuckled.

"'Bout the same I guess. Kagome is back in her place permanently now. The doctor gave Kagome her release to go."

"Ah…bummer…now you can't have anymore cushion when you're pushin'" Miroku broke out into a laugh.

InuYasha started to blush and wanted to kill Miroku. "Very funny man…very funny. Well hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get a couple of drinks or whatever?"

Miroku paused for a moment and responded. "Sure…hold on a second…"

"OK." InuYasha responded. As he waited for Miroku to get back to him, InuYasha just looked around at his house in boredom. Holding on to his portable phone InuYasha walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed. Something glimmering on top of the dresser caught InuYasha's eye and got up to find out what it was. It was a silver necklace with a diamond butterfly pendant on it. A memory came back to InuYasha when he dangled the delicate article in the air. He remembered Kagome having it on when he found her that night. She must've taken it off one day and totally forgot about it. He didn't want it anymore, mostly because it reminded him of Kagome, and wanted to give it back. Even if it does mean driving another hour to and from her apartment.

"Ok, I'm back." Miroku said, breaking InuYasha's flashback.

"Huh, what? Oh yeah! Ha ha." InuYasha said coming back to reality.

"So when did you want to go?"

InuYasha had to think up an excuse fast. "Um…I'm really sorry dude. I just remember I had a…um…family emergency…my um…grandma is in the…uh…hospital."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that man. I hope your grandma's feeling better soon! Maybe we can postpone our outing for another time."

"Sure thing. So I'll talk to you later then."

"Sure thing bro! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Miroku chuckled.

"Ha ha…that's the thing. You do about "everything". See ya!"

"Ciao man."

InuYasha hung up the phone grabbed his car keys and headed outside to his car again while holding onto the necklace for dear life.

* * *

Kagome pulled back the other clothes and stared in amazement in what she saw. It was the same dress that Kikyo had shown her a few days earlier. The glimmering beaded designs and glow of the pure white color clicked some memories in her mind. Two women were looking at a rack of white wedding gowns. One was ordering around the sales associate and the other was chatting away on her cell phone. The flashback shifted from that image to one where a young, dark haired woman and a dark haired man with a ponytail were sitting at a table at an exclusive restaurant, being occupied by other things than each other. Kagome grabbed the clothes, threw them back on the dress and ran out of the bedroom.

Kagome ran into the dining room area where her maid was dusting the vases and pictures. Gigi stopped her dusting and ran over to Kagome's side, seeing that she was out of breath.

"You alright my dear?! You look like you've seen a ghost or something!" Gigi said rubbing Kagome's back.

'You have no idea' Kagome thought to herself. "Yeah…I guess I'm fine…"

"No you're not fine! Something happened. If anyone understands you, it's me. You even told me yourself when you still had your memory. We told each other everything and acted like we were teens again. Whenever something troubled you, you would always come and tell me."

Kagome still had no memory of her and the maid's close relationship, but she felt like she could really trust this person. "I saw 'my' wedding dress and-"

"It freaked you out." Gigi cut in.

"Yeah…"

"I figured you would be. Not just because of your amnesia, but also of your fiancée. Don't get me wrong, Sesshomaru IS a nice guy, but I could tell you didn't love him as much as you thought."

Kagome sighed. She really wished she knew what was going on. "Tell ya what…just hang loose and I'll fix you your favorite meal for dinner."

"What's that?" Kagome asked curiously.

"My homemade tortilla soup with jalapenos and guacamole. It always puts you in a good mood when you're not feeling quite yourself." Gigi said with a smile and scuttled into the kitchen.

The soup didn't sound half bad to Kagome. She stood there as she saw Gigi run out of the kitchen. "I totally forgot that I need to go to the supermarket to pick up some items. I shouldn't be too long, I promise" She said as she closed the door.

Kagome stared at the door and looked into the massive living room area. She sat herself down on one of the plush arm chairs and closed her eyes. The reality of everything was just overwhelming Kagome to no end. Just as Kagome thought she was finally relaxing, a knock and the sound of an opening door was heard. Kagome looked up to see it was the same man from her flashbacks. His suave look caught her as he quickly ran up to her.

"Kagome! I just heard the great news from Gigi that you're finally stayed home! We ran into each other in the lobby and she said that you were up here." Sesshomaru said tightly hugging Kagome.

Kagome wanted to scream but kept it in. She pushed away from Sesshomaru and ran over back to the table. Sesshomaru was confused while Kagome scared out of her mind.

"Darln'! It's me, your fiancée!" Sesshomaru tried to calm.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kagome screamed.

It suddenly hit Sesshomaru again that Kagome had lost her memory. "Oh, I am terribly sorry my dear! I am Sesshomaru Takashi, your fiancée and we are to be married. I really hope that you remember me."

Kagome didn't say anything for a bit. "Very vague, but I remember meeting you before."

Sesshomaru started walking towards Kagome and held out his hand. "Well…I'm hoping to spark your memory. I really want you to remember me." He finally stopped right in front of Kagome and started to put his arms around her.

"I…uh…don't think we should really be doing this…" Kagome said trying to get out of Sesshomaru's grasp.

"Why not? We are to be married!" He said leaning in to kiss her.

Kagome put her hand in front of his mouth and he accidentally kissed it. She made a disgusted face and wiped the drool on Sesshomaru's shirt. "So…I hardly even know you!" Kagome tried to push away again. She failed as Sesshomaru's velvet lips met hers.

Just as Kagome and Sesshomaru kissed the front door opened, startling Kagome. While Sesshomaru was nuzzling her neck after the kiss, Kagome saw a figure of a man standing in the doorway with a glistening object in his hand.


	16. Chapter 16: Unwanted intentions Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha

Remember me

**Chapter 16**: Unwanted intentions _**part 1**_

Kagome tried to speak but her words were lost in her throat. Sesshomaru just stared blankly while InuYasha clenched his fist. Kagome leapt from Sesshomaru's grasp to hopefully fall into InuYasha's arms. But as she came closer he stepped back away from Kagome.

"In…Inu….InuYasha…I…I…I…" Kagome tried to say.

"Don't…I saw everything…" InuYasha said in a stern voice. "You forgot this…I hope you're happy now…" He took the necklace and threw it down on the ground. InuYasha grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door shut.

Kagome fell to her knees and started to sob. She saw the necklace that InuYasha threw and picked it up. It was her silver necklace with a diamond butterfly on it. She held it tight and put it up to her chest. Shessomaru knelt next to Kagome and put his hand on her shoulder. Kagome turned around and slapped his face.

"Get out of my sight!" Kagome screamed and ran out of the apartment.

Kagome ran down the hall and to the elevators. She hoped that she didn't miss him leaving. As soon as the elevator doors opened Kagome jumped out and ran to the front doors of the lobby. InuYasha was no where to be seen. She looked outside into the parking lot to see his car missing. She was too late. Kagome stood in the empty lobby ready to cry again. Before her tears could being to fall Kagome remembered her doctor saying something about her not loosing her long term abilities like talking, walking, writing and driving.

Kagome got a bright idea and walked up to the valet standing by the door. "Hello sir."

"Hello Miss Higurashi, how can I help you?" the valet asked.

"I would like the keys to my car, please."

"One moment." The valet walked into a room and came back out moments later with her keys.

"Thank you very much!" Kagome exclaimed while walking out the door.

Before Kagome could get to where she needed to, Kikyo spotted Kagome and stopped her.

"Kagome dear! I was just coming up to see you!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"Hi…what did you need Kikyo?" Kagome asked trying to get away as soon as possible.

"I totally forgot to tell you that the company dinner banquet is tomorrow night and also the announcement of your engagement. All I need is for you to find an escort to take you."

Kagome thought for a bit. She wanted to take InuYasha but she wasn't sure how he felt right now about her. "Um…eh…sure…thanks for informing me, but um…I must be going now. Bye!"

When Kagome reached the parking lot where the people who lived in the apartment parked she couldn't figure out which car was hers. She looked down at the keys and saw that there was an object with an lock/unlock button on it. Kagome pressed the unlock button and the lights on a white dodge viper began to light up. She walked over the car, sat down in it and started it up. As the car quietly purred, Kagome pulled it into gear and drove out of the parking lot. She was very surprised that she remembered how to drive despite not remembering much else.

* * *

After the seemingly long drive, InuYasha finally reached Kagome's apartment complex. He parked the car, entered the lobby and rode the elevators to Kagome's floor. Holding onto the necklace tighter, a million thoughts ran through InuYasha's head again. 'Should I be doing this? Why am I doing this? You're an idiot InuYasha! Don't go crawling back to her! Do I really love her?' InuYasha kept thinking as he approached her door.

Since he was a good friend of Kagome, InuYasha didn't think twice about knocking and just opened the door. As soon as the door swung open he wish he would of knocked. Kagome and her "fiancée" Sesshomaru were nuzzling each other. 'I knew it…I've been scammed this whole time.' He thought.

Kagome looked like she was about to cry and tried to say something. InuYasha just threw the necklace down and slammed the door. He knew stuff like this is the reason why he didn't want a relationship. What he didn't understand was why he didn't listen to himself when he knew this was going to happen. He approached his car, started it up and left the parking lot.

He finally made it back to his house and walked inside. Looking around InuYasha made sure there was nothing of Kagome's or anything around to remind himself of her. Spying his couch, InuYasha walked over to it and laid down to ease his mind. Turning his head, InuYasha stared over at the fireplace area. Memories of the first night that Kagome came filled his mind. InuYasha quickly jumped up and went into his bedroom. Sitting on his bed more memories came into his mind of when him and Kagome went shopping a couple days ago. InuYasha darted out of his room and went into is kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. As it was brewing InuYasha picked up the paper and started to read it. Before he could read much, a rumble of a car engine started and then stopped. A few minutes later he heard a knock on his front door.


	17. Chapter 17: Unwanted intentions Part 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha

Remember me

**Chapter 17**: Unwanted intentions _**part 2**_

He didn't want to be bothered, but he didn't want to be rude either. So he set down his newspaper and walked on over to the door. After opening it up, he wanted to slam the door closed. It was Kagome.

"Oh my gosh, InuYasha!" Kagome cried out, almost in tears again.

"What do you want?" InuYasha asked sternly, moments from shutting the door.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and try to clear up everything…" She said softly.

InuYasha grumbled to himself. "I don't want to hear it." He grabbed the door and almost slammed it shut. What stopped him was Kagome's plead.

"INUYASHA! Please listen to me!" Kagome started to sob.

Now InuYasha felt torn inside himself. He wanted to take Kagome in his arms and hold her close to his body, but the pain that was inflicted on him caused the other part of himself to want to slam the door. He didn't want to regret anything so he chose to let her in. "Come in…" InuYasha sighed, shutting the door behind Kagome. "So would you care to explain what happened?"

Kagome hung her head and sat herself down on his couch. "Ok…here's what happened. After Gigi left, Sesshomaru came over unannounced. I didn't want him around but he kept making moves and insisted that I was his 'fiancée'. He leaned in to kiss me, I tried to get away and of course failed as you have seen. It was all him. I wanted to tell you but you left in a mad hurry!"

InuYasha continued to look down at Kagome with his arms folded. 'Should I believe her? She DID try to tell me after I came into the apartment and she DID drive all this way to my house.' He thought to himself. InuYasha sat next to Kagome and placed his arm around her shoulders. "I was extremely hurt by that. But by what you have told me, I believe you and hurt a bit less."

Kagome sighed. "I'm really sorry InuYasha…"

"You're forgiven." InuYasha wrapped his other arm around Kagome and embraced her for a hug. 'What the hell am I doing? I shouldn't give up this easily!' He thought to himself.

Kagome placed her arms around InuYasha and hugged him as well. "Can I ask you something, InuYasha?"

"Um…sure…" He replied letting go.

"Tomorrow is my company's dinner banquet and I was wondering if you would like to escort me there."

InuYasha stared blankly at Kagome. "Uh…"

"Oh c'mon! It'll be fun! You get dressed up and everything."

"But I don't know anyone but you, I don't have a tux and you're not even working yet so why are you going anyway?"

"You know me and there's a place near here where you can rent one. I know I'm not working, but Kikyo invited me since I haven't been at work for a while. I am an important person at the company, I guess. By seeing what I have that's what I'm assuming."

InuYasha thought for a moment. "I guess so, you've convinced me."

For the first time in a while Kagome smiled. She felt so relieved that she wouldn't have to be paired up with Sesshomaru. "That's great! I'll meet you there; here's the address." Kagome handed InuYasha piece of paper with the address on it.

* * *

The next day Kagome was in her bathroom fixing her hair and make-up. Placing the final bobby-pin in, Kagome took a step back from the mirror to examine herself. She smiled and went over to the bed where her dress was laid out. It was a slim, one-shouldered dress with glitter everywhere and a slit coming up the right side. As soon as Kagome put her dress on she heard a voice coming from the other end of her bedroom. "That's a pretty dress, Kagome. I remember the day that we went and picked it out."

Kagome turned around and saw that it was only Kikyo. Kikyo was wearing a short, spaghetti strapped dress that only went down to her knees. Her was half up with big banana curls tumbling down.

"You look really pretty too Kikyo." Kagome said walking up to Kikyo.

"Thank you…We should get going, we don't want to keep your escort waiting." Kikyo turned around and left the room.

Kagome grabbed her matching red, strapped, high-heeled shoes and walked after Kikyo. "Ok…I agree…I asked Inu—" Kagome stopped when she saw Sesshomaru standing only feet away from herself. She looked over at Kikyo who was already preoccupied with her escort. "What ever happened to me choosing my escort?"

"Oh! I totally forgot, dear. Sesshomaru was already to be your escort, since you two are supposed to be married." Kikyo mentioned, opening the door to the outside hallway. Her and her escort left first while Sesshomaru slid his arm with Kagome's and started walking. Kagome sighed and just followed his lead. She knew InuYasha was going to not forgive her this time.

* * *

With his newly rented tuxedo and hair nicely combed back, InuYasha parked his rickety old car and started walking towards the Westin Hotel banquet center which the dinner what held. He looked around at all the other cars and felt like a total moron. Every car was either a sports car, foreign import or some big bulky SUV. InuYasha's car looked like an oversized turd next to them. He shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. Stopping in front of the building, InuYasha stood there and waited for Kagome to arrive. 'I wonder how pretty she'll look tonight.' He thought to himself while trying to ignore all the weird stares from unknown people.

After a few minutes of waiting, a limousine pulled up and the driver got out and walked around to open the door. InuYasha walked closer as a woman stepped out of the vehicle, followed by a man. It was Miroku and Sango.

"Hey buddy! Didn't expect to see you here!" Miroku said patting InuYasha on the back.

"Yeah, same goes for you!" InuYasha patted Miroku on the back as well. "You're looking really nice tonight Sango." InuYasha complimented.

"Thank you. Compared to everyone else, I feel a bit dressed down." Sango started to say. InuYasha looked around and did notice that a lot of the women wore sparkly, elegant gowns with huge diamond earrings and necklaces. Sango had on a simple navy blue halter dress that angled from her left mid thigh to her right calf. Despite all the other ladies, Sango looked the most gorgeous, so far. He still had to wait for Kagome. "This is the first time I've been to one of these. It's only for the top people in the business and I was promoted this past year to be one of the executive's secretary, which put me up pretty far and made me able to come here." Sango finished up.

"Ah…I see…yeah, Kagome invited me to be her escort so she told me to meet her here." InuYasha told his side of the story.

"Well aren't you the lucky one…looks like you're gonna get a lil sumthin' sumthin' tonight—" Miroku winked and nudged InuYasha with his elbow.

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled smacking him over the head. "Forgive him. Well, we should get inside. I hope to see you two in there!" Sango and Miroku waved and headed on in. InuYasha waved back and then directed his attention to the limos and cars driving up.

A limousine pulled up again and prayed it was finally Kagome. The driver of the limo walked up to the door and opened it up. InuYasha's heart was pounding waiting for who it was. He wanted to fall over when he saw it was a huge woman with fur and jewels everywhere. At least there was another limousine waiting behind this one. InuYasha waited patient as the first limo drove away, the second pulled up and the driver getting out to open the door. The limo driver opened the door to reveal a beautiful dark haired woman with a red dress on. It was Kagome. InuYasha quickly walked up to her but stopped in his tracks when he saw the second person get out behind Kagome.


	18. Chapter 18: I hope you dance

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha

Remember me

**Chapter 18**: I hope you dance

The limousine ride seemed to have taken forever. While everyone was sipping champagne, Kagome was nervous about how InuYasha was going to react. He saw what had happened the night before and if he saw this now, he would never forgive her.

"Kagome…KAGOME!" Kikyo said trying to get Kagome's attention.

"Oh…huh…what?" Kagome drew her attention to Kikyo.

"You ok? You've been staring out that window ever since we left. You want something to drink?" Kikyo asked pulling out another glass.

"Um…no thanks." Kagome started to look out the window again as Kikyo nodded her head and continued on with her conversation with the boys.

'How am I supposed to go to this banquet not having my full memory back? I don't know half these people.' Kagome reflected to herself.

"Hey look you guys! We're finally here!" Kikyo said pointing out the limo's window.

Kagome's heart started to race. Through the tinted window, Kagome saw InuYasha waiting there anxiously. He looked so stunning in his tuxedo. The driver came around and opened up the door to let Kagome and everyone else out. Kagome felt like she wanted to faint as she stepped out.

InuYasha started walking up to her and then almost abruptly stopped in his tracks. Kagome wondered what he was doing. She looked behind herself to see Sesshomaru. Looking back at InuYasha, Kagome caught his look of disappointment.

Kagome started to run up to InuYasha. "Inu—" She was cut off when someone grabbed her arm.

It's was Sesshomaru. "Lets get inside." He held onto Kagome's arm and led her into the building.

Kagome reached out her hand to InuYasha but it was no use. InuYasha stared at her as they went through the doors.

Once Kagome, Sesshomaru and the others were inside a hostess led them to a huge round table in the front near the stage. Sesshomaru pulled out a chair and invited Kagome to sit down. She sat down and watched Sesshomaru take the seat to the right of her. On her other side was Kikyo.

_…InuYasha_ stood outside watching Kagome being led into the room. 'How could she do this to me?' He thought. Once the amount of arriving people started to diminish, InuYasha walked on in. He couldn't sit with Kagome now, as originally intended, so he searched for the table that Sango and Miroku were at. He found them at a smaller round table with another couple in the corner. There were two more seats open at the table.

"Hey, do you mind if I join you." InuYasha said, pulling out a chair.

"Oh hey bud! Sure! Pop a squat. Where's your date? Did she ditch you?" Miroku said jokingly.

Even though Miroku was his best friend, InuYasha wanted to punch him in the face. But Sango took care of it when she smacked Miroku in the shoulder.

"Kagome's here alright. She's with her 'fiancé', Sesshomaru." InuYasha pulled himself at the table.

"I'm sorry to hear that InuYasha. Yeah, I thought I recognized her walking in with someone else." Sango tried to comfort. "You can stay here with us if you like."

"Thanks Sango."

Shortly, a tapping on a microphone was heard which drew everyone's attention. There was a young lady standing at the podium dressed in the waiter's uniform. The noise died down, waiting for the woman to speak. "Um…excuse me…Attention everyone! In a few moments dinner will be served. Thank you."

Almost immediately the noise started back up again as several waiters came out with the trays of food. This was only the appetizer. Once everyone was served, Kikyo stood up from her table and held up her wine glass.

"I would like to make a toast! I'm sure you've all heard the tragic news about Kagome Higurashi and Shippo Fauka. Fortunately Miss Higurashi was able to make it here tonight but with slight amnesia, but unfortunately Mr. Fauka is still missing, or possibly dead. Please keep him in your prayers. So…a toast to Kagome Higurashi and her fiancée Sesshomaru Takashi. Cheers!"

Kikyo and everyone else tipped their glasses and said cheers as she was sitting back down. InuYasha didn't participate.

"I didn't realize that Sesshomaru was your brother, InuYasha." Sango commented, taking a bite out of her salad.

InuYasha hung his head. "Unfortunately, yes he is."

"Does Kagome know?"

"No…no she doesn't."

"Well…sucks to be you man." Miroku butted in and patted InuYasha's back.

InuYasha just stared him down. Miroku backed off and continued eating.

Nothing in particular happened as the meal continued with dinner and dessert. InuYasha glanced over a few times at where Kagome was sitting, hoping the catch her eyes. Sango and Miroku carried on their conversation leaving InuYasha to stare into space.

_…Kagome_ on the other hand enjoyed her meal and tried to act like she knew people. She as well stared over at InuYasha hoping to get his attention. Sesshomaru would see it out of the corner of his eye and drew Kagome's attention back to the table. Kagome had a couple reasons why she stared at InuYasha. Obliviously to get his attention and people kept coming up to her and talking to her about her accident.

"Oh! Kagome dear! I'm so glad you're back! The business isn't the same without you!" A woman said coming up to her.

"Uh…thanks…" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Kagome! Hey girl! You remember me?" A man came on up after the woman.

"Um…no?"

"How could you forget me! I'm you're personal note keeper, Tom! How 'bout that other night at the club?" Tom elbowed Kagome.

"How 'bout you leave before I fire you?" Sesshomaru barked.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome shot back at him.

"What?"

"Please be nice and actually act like you know that I have amnesia."

"Sorry my love."

Chills ran up and down Kagome's spine when Sesshomaru said that.

After a period of time, everyone had finished their dessert and was just chit-chatting away. Kagome grew bored and annoyed. There was a large open area where a dance floor was, but no one was dancing.

'I'm sure if there's some dancing this place will liven up.' Kagome planned and got up out of her seat.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru wondered.

"You'll see."

She walked up to the DJ, who was still playing soft dinner music, and requested to start playing some dance music. Kagome grabbed the microphone from the pedestal and started talking.

"Um…good evening! I'm so happy to finally be here tonight. Since the dinner part is over I thought it was time that we start a little dancing now!" Kagome stopped for a minute to hear the DJ play a slow song. She had to sound convincing that she was her normal self, whoever that was. "This first song I would like to call my new friend, InuYasha, up to the dance floor with me for the first dance."

At first there was some gasps and commotion that she didn't invite Sesshomaru to join her.

_…Sango_, Miroku, and InuYasha were enjoying themselves as they conversed. When the music changed and somebody started talking, the only one paying attention was Miroku.

"Hey you guys, look! It's Kagome!" He pointed out.

InuYasha's heart skipped a beat when he heard Kagome say his name. Reluctantly he got up and walked onto the dance floor. InuYasha approached Kagome as she started to smile.

Kagome placed her arms around InuYasha's neck and whispered something in his ear. "I'm really sorry about everything. I'll explain later, lets just enjoy this moment."

InuYasha placed his arms around Kagome's waist. Being mixed up inside, InuYasha didn't know what to do. His typical self would shove her off and walk away, but he didn't want to cause a scene. Was he permanently changing?

They listened to the music as their movements melted into each other. Everything that had just happed was thrown behind them. This was when Kagome felt happy, when she was with InuYasha.

Just as the song was about to change to another slow one, Sesshomaru got up and grabbed the microphone from where Kagome had set it. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Thank you Kagome! And now that that's over, I think you should have the next dance with I, your fiancée. Don't be shy everyone! You can join us out here too." Sesshomaru set the microphone down and walked on over to InuYasha and Kagome.

Kagome wasn't paying attention to what was going on, she was too into the moment. She felt miles away until a tap was felt on her shoulder. Sesshomaru grabbed her and glared at InuYasha with a look that could kill a thousand men.


	19. Chapter 19: Come back to me

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha

Remember me

**Chapter 19**: Come back to me

Kagome didn't realize what was going on until she looked up. Sesshomaru had already placed his arms around Kagome's waist and started to move to the music. He had taken Kagome away from InuYasha like a mother would take an empty bottle from her baby.

InuYasha stood in the middle of the dance floor watching Kagome and Sesshomaru dance away. Several couples started walking out onto the floor as InuYasha walked off. He saw Miroku and Sango get up from their table and walk to the dance floor.

"I'm so sorry InuYasha!" Sango gave InuYasha a soft hug.

"Don't worry about it…" InuYasha said without emotion.

"Hey man…you can chill at our pad later if you want." Miroku offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks." InuYasha sat down at the table as he watched Miroku and Sango walk away.

InuYasha hung his head and tried to hold back the tears. 'No! InuYasha no! You're a guy! Be strong!' InuYasha yelled at himself. "Why am I being like this? Letting a woman get the best of me…"

_…Kagome_ was stuck in his arms. They were like chains without a lock. Sesshomaru wasn't going to let go; Kagome knew that. So many thoughts raced through her head. How was she going to get away? What is InuYasha thinking? Where IS InuYasha? Trapped in a never ending embrace, Kagome started to give in.

Just as she felt overcome, Kagome sensed something not right. Her stomach started to churn and her head began to spin. Kagome had never felt like this. She also felt as if so many things were rushing back to her.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and noticed that he was still in the trance of the moment. She had to think of a quick excuse to breakaway.

"Um…I'm…I'm sorry…" Kagome broke free from Sesshomaru's grasp and ran off the dance floor. It wasn't the best thing, but it had to be done.

Sesshomaru was left standing there alone, stunned.

_…Just_ as InuYasha was going to get up, someone approached him. Once he saw the person's face, he melted.

"Ka…Kagome? I thought you were with Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked puzzled.

"Please take me somewhere…anywhere!" Kagome pleaded.

"W…why?"

"I'll explain on the way!" Kagome grabbed InuYasha's wrist and started to walk out the door.

"What if people see that we're leaving?"

"Who cares!"

InuYasha followed Kagome's orders and went out to his car. They both got in and InuYasha started the car up.

"Where do you want to go?" InuYasha asked before he pulled the car into gear.

"I don't care."

"Ok…we'll just head back to my place."

_…The_ drive was long and quiet. Kagome still wasn't feeling good and InuYasha was trying to think of what was going on. He had no idea what was going on with Kagome.

They finally made it back to the house as InuYasha pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine. He got out and walked around to open the door for Kagome. By the time InuYasha got to the other side of the car Kagome was already out, but was leaning on the car and heavily breathing.

InuYasha got a hold of her and helped Kagome to her feet. "Are you ok? Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

"Ugh…just get me inside…please…" Kagome softly said, then hung her head.

InuYasha decided to carry Kagome the rest of the way as he tried to walk as fast as he could. Entering the house, InuYasha moved over to his couch and laid Kagome down. Kagome's dark, ebony hair was tossed on top of the throw pillow as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"You care to tell me what's going on now?" InuYasha asked, now kneeling next to the couch.

"I don't…know…what exactly…is going on. I feel dizzy…like…everything is…trying to slam into me…"

"What is?"

"Memories?"

Was this it? InuYasha tried to keep calm as he tried to think of what to do. "Do you want me to call the doctor or take you to the hospital?"

"No, no. I want…to wait to see…how I am…in the morning." Kagome turned her head and ran the back of her hand on InuYasha's cheek and smiled.

InuYasha started to feel warm inside. A feeling that has been absent from him. He took his fingers and drug them through Kagome's hair. They stared deeply into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Neither Kagome nor InuYasha dared to move for fear of loosing the moment.

"You want to get more comfortable since you're not feeling well?" InuYasha asked, getting closer.

Kagome had a feeling of what was going on. "Yes, I'd…like that."

Something was coming over InuYasha. This wasn't like his normal self. InuYasha threw his stubborn self far away and brought out the loving part of himself. He leaned over and kissed Kagome on the lips. Butterflies flapped their beautiful wings in Kagome's stomach as well as InuYasha's. Kagome wrapped her left arm around InuYasha's neck to pull him closer. Before they could get any farther, InuYasha picked Kagome up, bridal style, and walked into his room.

InuYasha laid Kagome on the bed and continued to kiss her. He was on top of her and caressed her soft lines. Kagome's skin was like silk to his fingers. Each kiss that was exchanged was like a new day rising. InuYasha and Kagome got lost in each others love as the night dragged on. Nothing could separate their tender embrace. Not even Sesshomaru.

* * *

The soft sunrise gleamed through the window and shined down on the two resting lovers. Kagome adjusted her position next to InuYasha to make herself more comfortable. The sunlight reached Kagome's eyes, waking her up.

Kagome shot up and started to breathe heavily. She held the blankets that covered herself close to her chest as she looked around the room. She was naked and so was the man next to her; who was still sleeping.

"Where the hell am I?" Kagome whispered to herself.


	20. Chapter 20: I'm here

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha

Remember me

**Chapter 20**: I'm here

Kagome's heart began to pound. She jumped out of the bed and started to put her clothes back on.

The sleeping man started to stir. He turned towards Kagome and opened his eyes.

"Hey Kagome. What are you doing? Come back in bed, it's still early." He said while reaching his arm out.

Kagome gave him a blank stare. "Who are you? Why am I here?"

"InuYasha…remember?" It finally occurred to him. InuYasha shot up from his lying position. "What do you remember?"

"I am Kagome Higurashi. Vice president of Tashio Corporation and I am to be wed to Sesshomaru Takashi. It will surely be all over the news that I was sleeping with a man I don't even know." Kagome said, zipping up her dress.

"I am InuYasha Takashi, Sesshomaru's younger brother…"

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "WHAT! Oh great! Even worse! I'm sleeping with my fiancé's brother!"

"KAGOME! It's not what you think!" InuYasha grabbed his robe and got out of the bed. "Let me explain!"

"Stay back! Don't get any closer or I'll call the cops!" Kagome raised her arm at InuYasha. "And that's MISS HIGURASHI to you!" Kagome sharply turned around and walked out of the bedroom door.

InuYasha stared blankly as Kagome walked out. He was almost speechless.

"No way…"

* * *

Kagome stepped out of the taxi and paid the driver. She walked into the apartment complex as the bell boy greeted her. Everyone gave her the usual greeting and Kagome did her usual response.

She finally arrived to her apartment where Gigi was waiting.

"Kagome dear! You're alright! I was so scared that something happened to you." Gigi ran up to Kagome.

"Oh hello! I'm fine…just had the scare of my life." Kagome said as she hugged Gigi.

"Yeah, I can understand, with your amnesia and all. Was it Sesshomaru? You haven't been too fond of him lately."

"Amnesia? Not fond of Sesshomaru? What are you talking about? You know I love him!"

"Oh dear…"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Oh dear what?"

"It's not bad or anything but…" Gigi paused. Kagome leaned in. "You have your memory back."

"I've always had my memory! What in the world are you talking about? Maybe that new cleaner I bought you is getting to your head." Kagome stopped and looked at the clock. It was almost 7:30 am. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to get ready for work."

Gigi didn't take her eyes off of Kagome as she walked into her bedroom. "Poor thing…I wonder how her new guy friend, InuYasha, is taking it."

* * *

InuYasha didn't move for several minutes. First Kagome was in his live, in his bed, loving him. Now she upped and left him with no explanation.

"Dmn it all!" InuYasha screamed. "How could I not see it coming!"

He sighed and walked out of his bedroom. Everything seemed lifeless, almost like it was before Kagome came into his life. InuYasha went into the kitchen and started to make himself some coffee. He had to get his mind off of Kagome some how so he could focus later on his work.

InuYasha knew why he never let women into his life, and this was why. He hated being hurt. But there was something different about Kagome, something InuYasha couldn't hide himself from. He knew he'd regret diving into something so unclear. But Kagome was different from every other woman he had been with.

InuYasha knew she was a very important business woman who would normally not have anything to do with a person like him. Was he taking advantage of her amnesia? InuYasha felt something different about Kagome, amnesia or not.

Inuyasha sighed again as he set his coffee mug down. Kagome's perfume was still lingering around. It was sweet smell of spring flowers that brought back memories for him.

InuYasha couldn't handle it and ran out onto his porch. Everything was calm and beautiful. It was still very early in the morning. The dew was rising, putting a clean, crisp scent in the air. The gentle waves crept up the sand and quickly drew back as if it was scared to move.

InuYasha knew it was going to be really hard to forget about Kagome. He always tries to make himself seem strong, but he knows that he's completely weak on the inside; whether he likes it or not.

"Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?" InuYasha almost shed a tear.

InuYasha also knew that this was going to be a long day. He heaved a huge sigh and walked back into the house. The scent was gone but the memories were as strong as ever. InuYasha felt as if something had stabbed his chest and had taken his heart out.

Sitting on a stool in his kitchen, InuYasha picked up a newspaper and began to read it. It was from a couple of days prior. One of many stories from Kagome's disappearance was on the front page. InuYasha threw the paper down and slammed his head against the countertop.

* * *

Kagome ran around her room like a chicken with its head cut off. She knew she was going to be late, but since she's the vice president, she would have some leeway.

After several minutes, Kagome found a navy blue, pinstriped blazer, matching skirt, and a white, lacey blouse to go with it. When she went into the closet Kagome noticed something was different. There were dresses, shirts and jeans that were unlike her business-type style. The dresses were fun and young and the tops and jeans were very outgoing.

"Where did these come from? I don't remember ever buying these." Kagome grabbed the clothes and threw them in the waste basket. Before leaving her bedroom, Kagome grabbed a navy blue hair clip and pinned up her hair.

"Uh…miss Kagome! Would you like something to eat before you go?" Gigi offered, holding up an apple.

"No thanks. I'm already late as it is." Kagome replied, running out the door.

Kagome grabbed the keys from the bellboy and headed out for her car. As soon as she sat in the driver's seat, she knew that some one had recently driven her car. Kagome grew furious. "Everyone knows not to touch my car." She growled as she started up the engine.

Twenty minutes later Kagome arrived at Tashio Corporation and parked in her reserved spot. She entered the lobby and was greeted with several surprised faces.

"Miss Higurashi! You're back!" One young intern said, running up to Kagome.

"Oh Miss Higurashi! I'm so glad you're doing well!" Another young receptionist said.

Everyone in the area seemed to have followed Kagome to the elevator shafts. They were still going as she walked in quickly and pressed the button for her level.

The elevator seemed to have taken forever, but Kagome used the time to relax. The doors finally opened, revealing several modern looking offices. Clearly this was the executive floor.

The head secretary who was sitting at her desk welcomed Kagome. "Welcome back Miss Higurashi! We missed you dearly; especially your fiancé, Mr. Takashi. I'm sorry to pile work onto you already, but here are the updated lists you asked for." She handed Kagome the papers.

"Thank you. I'm glad to be back myself." Kagome smiled and walked on.

Walking around a corner, Kagome saw a glass encased area with several chairs and a desk with a flat screen computer on it. She walked up to the office but noticed that some one was already in it.

The person got up and greeted Kagome. "Hello there! I'm glad to see that you're back! We weren't expecting you to be here so soon."


	21. Chapter 21: Redemption or regret

**Author's Note**: Wow…sorry for not updating for a while! I've been quite occupied. And now I'm going to be even more occupied. Only because I'm going to an ANIME CONVENTION in June and I'm making costumes/props for me and my friends who are going. So I apologize in advance for slow updates of any story.

Zelda-chic04

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha

Remember me

**Chapter 21**: Redemption or regret

Kagome stared blankly at the person who approached her. "Hello to you too, Kikyo." Kagome snapped and sat in her huge leather chair.

Kikyo shot her a glare. "Well…it's great that you're back. I'll see you later." Kikyo started to walk out of the office.

Kagome paid little attention to her and started to shuffle some of the papers that were on the desk. Kikyo suddenly stopped and turned around, while leaning onto the doorframe.

"What happened last night at the dinner? You disappeared without a word." She asked as a smirk started to form.

Kagome looked up. "What do you mean?"

"You left; supposedly with another man."

"That can't be. I am to be wed to Sesshomaru, and you know that. Now if you will excuse me I have some work to do." Kagome returned her focus onto the papers.

Kikyo was backed into a corner of words. She turned on her heal and stomped the rest of the way out of the office.

As soon as Kikyo was out of sight, Kagome set aside the papers and turned her gaze upon the desk phone which had a red blinking light on it. She assumed that since she hadn't been there in such a long time that there had to have been tons of business messages. Picking up the receiver, Kagome pressed some buttons and reached her voicemail. The first one was from Sesshomaru:

"_Hello dear! How's my little chickadee doing? I was just calling to make sure lunch was still on for this afternoon. Oh yeah, the appointment with the photographer has been moved to tomorrow instead of today. I love you! I see you later."_

Kagome blushed. But the thing was the message was left on the day of the accident. She continued to listen to the rest of the messages. There were only five more on top of the first one she listened to, and they were all from Sesshomaru.

"That's funny, I should at least have a few business messages." Kagome said to herself.

She hung up the phone and returned to the papers. Before Kagome could any farther she heard someone approach the office.

"Hello there stranger." A deep voice said.

* * *

InuYasha grabbed some ice-cubes and closed the freezer door. He placed them into a small Ziploc bag and then put the bag on his forehead. "Man…I should be more careful." InuYasha laughed at himself.

InuYasha took a quick glance at the microwave clock and realized the time and remembered that he was still in his bathrobe. "No use trying to hurry up and going to the office. I'll just work from home. The boss will understand." He mumbled to himself while still holding the bag of ice to his head. InuYasha walked into his bedroom and then into the bathroom.

There was something on the countertop that caught InuYasha's attention. It was a small butterfly barrette with diamond Rhine stones in it. He knew exactly who it belonged to. Instead of throwing it out or doing something rash to it, InuYasha held onto it tight and then set it up in his medicine cabinet.

…After stepping out of the shower, InuYasha changed into some lounge clothes and sat down at his computer desk. He sipped some coffee while waiting for the computer to boot up. In the distance InuYasha heard the phone ring and got up to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hey bro!" The person on the other end said.

"DUDE! MIROKU! Call early enough?"

"It's only 9:30! Anyway…I wanted to ask you what all happened last night."

"Nothing happened."

"Oh come on! You and Kagome both left unannounced and unexpectedly."

"What's it to you?"

"Dude…Inu, I'm your best friend…I'm only concerned. If you won't tell me I'll just have to come over and force you myself."

"I have work to do."

"Then I suggest you spill over the phone."

InuYasha sighed. "Fine…Kagome was wigging out and wasn't feeling well. She begged me to take her away from the banquet and wanted to go to my place."

"Uh huh…well…I assume that more happened after, but I won't bug you about it." Miroku chuckled. InuYasha wanted to punch him. He wasn't about to tell Miroku about him and Kagome making love; he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Very funny man…"

"Well…is the little woman still there?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'? Shouldn't you two be still in bed getting' 'jiggy wit it'?" Miroku laughed.

InuYasha growled. Good thing Miroku wasn't there otherwise InuYasha would strangle him. "Something happened."

"What? You weren't good enough?"

"HEY!" InuYasha barked.

"Sorry man! Well?"

"She…she…" InuYasha started to choke. "Her memory came back."

"What! Really! That's insane! What happened then?"

"She flipped out because she was in a 'strange place' and left earlier this morning."

"So…I guess you were still not good enough for you."

"MIROKU! I swear…if I saw you—hello? HELLO!" InuYasha was cut off by silence. The phone line had gone dead.

He set down the phone, shrugging it off, and went back to his work. Out of nowhere a sound of rustling and a screeching of tires were heard.

* * *

Kagome looked up and saw a tall man with long, dark hair standing in the doorway. He was wearing a tailored black suit with a pastel blue dress shirt underneath.

It was Sesshomaru. She smiled as she got up from her chair to greet him. Before Kagome could get any farther, Sesshomaru had already made it to her and embraced Kagome with his arms.

"How are you doing my love? I missed you dearly." Sesshomaru said after kissing Kagome on the lips. This time, unlike the last few times, Kagome didn't push him away.

"I am doing wonderfully. And you?" She replied while giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Excellent! Now that you're back in my arms! I was so worried that you hated me by the way you were treating me the past couple of days. You kept pushing me away and wouldn't return my phone calls."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I have no clue what you're talking about. You know I love you and you're the one I want to marry."

"It doesn't matter now. It's all in the past anyway. Just as long as we love each other." Sesshomaru embraced Kagome again and held her against his body.

Love each other. That phrase kept ringing in Kagome's mind. Did she really love him? She played the part and knew it in her mind, but in her heart does really love him?

While still in Sesshomaru's arms, Kagome started to develop a weird feeling inside. She tried to make it go away by convincing herself that she still loved Sesshomaru and no one else. Despite how hard she tried the feeling would not go away. It was a feeling for someone that she didn't even know.


	22. Chapter 22: Who are you?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha

Remember me

**Chapter 22**: Who are you?

Sesshomaru felt an awkward tension and let go of Kagome. "Are you ok? Is it something I did?" He kept his hands on her shoulders as he asked her.

Kagome looked right into Sesshomaru's eyes. She was afraid of something, but what? "Yes…yes everything is fine." Kagome sharply turned away from him and settled herself down in her office chair. "I'm sorry to be pushy like this, but I have a lot of work to catch up on."

"You have no need to worry my love! Kikyo and I took care of everything already. Now just sit back and relax, and enjoy this time. Would you like me to get you some coffee? Cream and sugar, right?" Sesshomaru walked closer to Kagome and kissed her on the cheek. The only thing she could do was look down and nod her head. When Sesshomaru saw her response, he left the room and walked down the hall.

Once alone again, Kagome took in a huge sigh and placed her head on her desk. She was back to her normal state; not that she remembered loosing her memory. But Kagome did remember something that had happened only several days prior. Whatever it was, she couldn't get a grasp on it. Along with that there was something also lingering around. A deep hidden desire for someone else. She didn't know who or why, but the feeling didn't go away no matter how hard she tried.

As if someone stabbed her with a knife, Kagome leapt up from her position and looked around everywhere. No one stabbed her, thank goodness, but something did hit her. Kagome looked down to see a metal letter opener laying on the ground. She picked it up and examined it. It wasn't one of hers, but it looked familiar. Touching the back of her neck, Kagome felt the spot where the letter opener hit. There was no blood but surely to be a bruise. With that part taken care of, Kagome was now trying to figure out where it came from. Her back wasn't toward the door and there's no window or opening in the back of the office where someone can throw something through.

Just as Kagome was sitting back down in her chair, Sesshomaru walked back into the office with two cups of coffee. "You ok? You look like you've seen a ghost. Maybe you should call the rest of the day off." Sesshomaru suggested while placing one of the cups in front of Kagome.

Kagome took the cup and began to drink from it. "Don't worry about me…I'm fine." She kept sipping from the cup to avoid Sesshomaru's eyes.

"No you're not…take a look." Sesshomaru reached for Kagome's purse and took out her compact. She looked into the mirror and saw that she was pale white.

Kagome insisted that everything was fine and continued being stubborn. "Like I said, I'm al—" Before she could finish her sentence, Kagome fell over as if she fainted.

* * *

"Oh no…not those stalkers again. WHAT THE HELL DO THEY WANT! If it's Kagome…she's not here." InuYasha rose up from his desk and went outside. Everything seemed normal until he went around to the front.

His car was defaced and two out of the six windows were busted in. InuYasha ran over to it to see that nothing was stolen. Right when he sighed a sigh of relief, he noticed something else. There was a wire that had been cut lying on his driveway. InuYasha looked up at his house and then the telephone pole that was nearby. Who ever was there and left in a mad hurry had cut the telephone line. InuYasha started screaming curses and walked back into his house.

"Man…I should've never let that woman into the house, let alone my life. None of this would be happening and I would still be living in peace." InuYasha complained to himself as he picked up his cell phone and dialed the police.

"Hello, Breezeville police department." A receptionist said at the other end.

"Yes…I would like to report that my car has been damaged and that my phone line has been cut."

"And what is your name?"

"InuYasha Takashi. And I assume you need my address too."

"Nope…since you've had so many police reports in the past week, we've kept your information on hand." The receptionist laughed a bit.

"Very funny…"

"I'm sorry. Someone will be out there shortly."

"Thanks." InuYasha hung up the phone. He tossed the phone onto the couch and walked over to one of the kitchen cabinets. Slowly, InuYasha pulled out a tall bottle of vodka and poured it into his coffee mug. The bittersweet tang of the mixed coffee and liquor ran down his throat like a knife through stone. InuYasha hardly drank, but when there was either a special occasion or just plain overwhelmed, he would have a couple of shots. Just as InuYasha was taking another drink, a load bang came from his front door. He slammed down the mug, breaking it, and shot around to see who it was.

* * *

"Kagome? KAGOME!" Sesshomaru yelled while holding his fiancé's hand.

Dazedly, Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying on an observation table in the building's clinic. She tried to sit up but Sesshomaru made her lie back down.

"Honey! Please stay still. The doctor doesn't want you to move until he gets back." Sesshomaru informed.

Kagome unwillingly listened to Sesshomaru's words and continued to lie on the table. It was just her and Sesshomaru in the room. A few minutes later the doctor returned.

"Hello Miss Higurashi. You have a nice little wound on the back of your neck." The doctor mentioned while flipping through some papers.

"Wh…what happened?" Kagome sat up unconsciously.

"Please lay down miss!" The doctor forced Kagome back down on the table. "I'm not sure what in the world happened, but whatever object hit you it hit your neck in just the right place that it made you pass out."

"OH MY GOSH! DON'T TELL ME SHE LOST HER MEMORY!" Sesshomaru jumped up from his seat.

"Down my boy! She didn't lose her memory. Miss Kagome is just fine…just a hefty little wound." The doctor laughed. "But I do have to say that she is in no condition to work the rest of the day. So, Mr. Takashi, you my have the privilege of diving Miss Kagome home."

"But what about her car?"

"I would advise you to drive her to work tomorrow and she'll be fine then to drive home."

"Thank you sir." Sesshomaru got up again and bowed. He walked over to Kagome and this time helped her up off of the table. She was a bit wobbly walking, but with Sesshomaru's aid Kagome walked fine the rest of the way.

…_Not_ long after the doctor prescribed for Kagome to go home did the two make it to her apartment complex. They entered the building and did the usual routine of answering the greetings by everyone. Kagome could still feel the pain on the back of her neck, and that one feeling that seemed to haunt her from before.

Sesshomaru and Kagome finally made it to her apartment and walked in. Gigi wasn't there as was expected by Kagome. Sesshomaru took the opportunity to try to heat things up with Kagome.

Kagome had already walked into the living room area and was looking out of the huge window. Sesshomaru sauntered over to her and placed his head on her shoulder. He began to run his hands up and down Kagome's arms and then placed his arms around her waist. Gently, Sesshomaru started to kiss Kagome's neck. Kagome jumped at first because it tickled. Slowly but sensually he moved his hand up to her shoulders and took off her blazer jacket. Kagome didn't seem to mind, it felt good.

As Sesshomaru kept kissing Kagome from her cheek to her shoulder, Kagome felt herself getting lost in the moment. Quickly, she turned around and placed her arms around his neck. They started to passionately kisses, as lovers would. Just when things were starting to heat up, Sesshomaru started to unzip Kagome's blouse.

Suddenly, Kagome stopped her kissing and pushed herself away from Sesshomaru. Normally she would go right ahead with it and start taking off some of Sesshomaru's clothes, but something was wrong.

"What now? What did I do?" Sesshomaru asked with an extreme concern in his eye.

Kagome looked away from him. She couldn't say anything.


	23. Chapter 23: Secrets and hidden dangers p...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha

Remember me

**Chapter 23**: Secrets and hidden dangers **_part 1_**

"Honey? What's wrong? We can move to the bedroom if you'd like." Sesshomaru suggested while getting very concerned.

Kagome felt as if she wanted to get far away from there. "Um…yeah…everything is fine dear! Nothing to worry about. I think it's time for you to go back to work anyway."

"Aww…I wanted to stay here and take care of you." Sesshomaru started to beg while kissing Kagome's neck.

"Thanks anyway, but you know that Gigi is always here." Kagome pulled away and started walking towards the kitchen.

Sesshomaru stared blankly at Kagome as she walked away. Kagome was never like this. She had always wanted to make love with him, but something seemed wrong. But what?

"Are you sure? Ever since you got hit in the back of the head you've been acting a bit different. What happened to the Kagome I once knew?" Sesshomaru said as he stood in the same spot.

Kagome looked down from the counter and onto the floor. There was a pain in her heart and confusion in her mind. She loved Sesshomaru with all her heart but yet she feels as if she belongs to another. Kagome just continued to stare down and didn't say anything.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked over to the front door. "No matter how you are, or who you are, I will still love you." Sesshomaru turned the handle and walked out, leaving Kagome alone.

* * *

"Who's there!" InuYasha snapped, not moving.

"It's me! Miroku!" A voice came from the other side of the door.

InuYasha felt like an ass. He ran through the living room and over to the door. After opening it InuYasha noticed a shocked look on Miroku's face.

"Hey man…sorry about that. Something crazy is happening again and I assumed you were one of THEM." InuYasha apologized while scratching the back of his head.

"It's cool. So what happened? The line just like, died, and there's a cut wire in your drive and your car is a mess…well…more than it was before."

"HEY NOW! LAY OFF THE CAR!" InuYasha turned red and made a fist at Miroku.

Miroku just backed away. "Dude…you know I was joking!"

InuYasha sighed and sat down on his couch. Miroku followed his lead and sat down next to InuYasha.

"So…what happened?" Miroku asked again.

"I…I don't know…after the phone went dead I heard some noise as if someone was outside. So I checked it out and saw that the telephone wire was cut and that they destroyed my car."

"Did you call the police?"

"OF COURSE I CALLED THE POLICE! What do you think I am, stupid?"

Miroku stared at him.

"Don't answer that. Anyway…so I get back inside and CALLED the police. And that's where you come in…the door that is." InuYasha got up and went over to the counter where the broken mug was. Sometimes he wished he wasn't so strong. InuYasha bent down to pick up the shards off the floor but stayed down. He felt a chill run up his spine, as if someone was watching him. He spun around to see if anyone was there. The coast was clear but InuYasha smacked his head on the cabinet.

"You ok over there!" Miroku jumped up after hearing the loud thud.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" InuYasha said in pain.

Miroku laughed. "Man…you seemed much more put together when Kagome was here."

_Yeah…I was. I really wish she didn't have to get her memory back._ InuYasha thought to himself as he got up.

Moments later there was another knock from the door. "HELLO! Breezeville police department, open up!"

* * *

"Are you ok my dear?" Gigi asked while setting the grocery bags down on the countertop in the kitchen. She had just arrived moments after Sesshomaru left. Kagome was still standing by the counter as when Sesshomaru was still there.

"Oh Gigi!" Kagome threw herself onto her maid and began to sob.

"Honey! It'll be ok…please tell me what's wrong? Is it Sesshomaru again?" Gigi tried to comfort.

The only thing Kagome could let out were cries. Gigi held Kagome out in front of herself and wiped away Kagome's tears. "I'll tell you what, how about I make you a cup of tea and we can sit down and talk."

Kagome nodded her head and sat down in one of the dining room chairs. Gigi went the rest of the way into the kitchen and started boiling the water. Once the tea was done, she carried out two cups and set one in front of Kagome. She gratefully accepted it and took a sip.

"So what seems to be the trouble sweetie?" Gigi asked, taking a sip from her tea.

Kagome set down her cup and tried to calm herself down to talk. "I really don't know what's going on. I'm so confused."

"How so?"

"You know I love Sesshomaru and I always will…or at least I think so. You see…I've been having this strange feeling lately that there's some other guy involved in my life who I love more than my fiancé. I don't know what to do. In my mind I know I love him, but my heart is mixed up. Who is this other guy that I supposedly have a connection to? How did I get this was in the first place? I mean, everyone at work was more supportive and nice than usual." Kagome sat back in her chair and sighed.

"Do you know if it has anything to do with your new guy friend, InuYasha?" Gigi asked.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "InuYasha…who's he? Do I know him?"

The maid sighed. "Looks like I have a lot of explaining to do. Let's see…sometime ago you went on a boat ride with your friend Shippo, who unfortunately died, and you were knocked unconscious. A gracious gentleman found you and took care of you, though you had amnesia. Only a matter of days ago did you get your memory back. That gentleman who took care of you was InuYasha. You two seemed very fond of each other. And you wanna know something else?" Gigi leaned in close to Kagome as she leaned in close too. "I seriously think that you and In—" Before Gigi could finish her comment the front door swung open, making a loud noise.

"There's that bitch!" A young woman said while standing the doorway.

* * *

Quickly, though in pain, InuYasha walked over to the door to let the police in. The police buzzed right passed him and went straight to Miroku.

"You there! You are under arrest! You have the right to remain silent, whatever you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." An officer said while hand-cuffing Miroku.

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!" InuYasha yelled out. "He's with me! He didn't do anything!"

"Did you report a disturbance?" Another officer asked.

"Uh…yeah!"

"Well then, let us do our job. We are sorry for this inconvenience, we'll get this punk out of here for you."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! MIROKU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Sorry sir, orders are orders."

Miroku didn't say anything while they took him out of the house. InuYasha ran after them but it was too late. They had already driven off with his best friend. InuYasha punched the ground and walked back inside.

Not only did he lose the best thing that ever happened to him, his best friend was arrested for nothing. Anger was catching up with him, and fast. There was nothing left for him.

Thought filled with intense anger, InuYasha still felt like someone was watching him. As he walked across the living room, he looked around carefully just incase someone was really watching him. But before he could sense or figure out, a sniper shot came in through the window and hit InuYasha. He fell over and didn't move.


End file.
